


Erfreuliche Folter

by xscrxpx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscrxpx/pseuds/xscrxpx
Summary: El Señor Tenebroso lo consiguió; por fin pudo capturar al niño Potter.Aunque la impresión que este le dio al conocerlo lo dejó maravillado, lamentable rendirá que matarlo.Quería que el chico le suplicara la muerte mientras lo torturaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue un inaudible "más".Indudablemente, Harry Potter estaba más que enfermo de la mente.Tom Riddle/Harry Potter





	1. i

Ciertamente, Harry estaba enfermo. No es que tuviese algo tan patético como una simple gripe, mucho menos alguna de las enfermedades graves que asaltaban el mundo mágico. No. Harry estaba enfermo mentalmente, desquiciado. Lo gracioso es que nunca creerían tal cosa del jodido niño-que-vivió.

Su inestabilidad mental la mantenía en secreto. Nadie sabía acerca del culposo placer que sentía cada que Draco Malfoy era humillado, ni tampoco de la maravillosa adrenalina que recorría su organismo cada que estaba en una situación de extremo peligro. Le era divertido ver como personas cercanas a él decían conocerlo muy bien, ¿Qué pasaría si supieran que todo esa fachada de “héroe mágico” no era más que una hermosa mentira? Apostaba que aquellas expresiones llenas de decepción y horror le dejarían un bonito recuerdo.

Sin embargo, su falsedad no era lo peor. Quizá lo que lo hacía mucho más inestable, un jodido y asqueroso enfermo mental en todo su esplendor, era la excitante, apasionante y erótica sensación llamada “dolor”.

Amaba el dolor, cualquier tipo de este. Desde un pequeño pellizco hasta las profundas heridas que terminaban en un completo desastre. En lo más recóndito de su mente, sabía que sería fascinante realizar aquella práctica mundana de los no-mágicos llamada BDSM, pero eso ningún mago debería saberlo. 

Había una clase de dolor que encabezaba su lista de “cosas favoritas”, una de las peores, según aquellos que la sufrieron. Una que, rumoreaban, te dejaba completamente loco. Harry, por supuesto, ya la había experimentado (de hecho, no estaba de acuerdo con lo anterior dicho) y en silencio aseguró que le arrancó uno de los mejores orgasmos de toda su corta y aburrida vida.

_La maldición cruciatus._

Desde que Lord Voldemort le lanzó un crucio en aquel cementerio y llegó al tan ansiado clímax, repetidamente se encontraba teniendo erecciones, deseando ser torturado de dicha manera una vez más.

Si lo pusieran a contar con los dedos de sus manos el número de sueños húmedos que tenía gracias al retorcido, siniestro y hermoso recuerdo, indudablemente le harían falta.

Lo anhelaba más que a nada. Ansiaba que el Señor Oscuro lo capturara y le maldijera con su mejor imperdonable durante un buen rato. ¿Qué más daba? Harry ya estaba completamente loco, no había nada que temer.

Repasó suavemente sus labios con su lengua, rió por lo bajo durante unos cuantos segundos. Tomó con extraña fascinación su pequeña daga muggle, la cual compró al inicio de sus vacaciones, pasándola al instante lenta y profundamente por sus piernas.

Gimió, completamente excitado.

Mientras se lastimaba a sí mismo, cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por su traviesa imaginación. Una de sus tantas fantasías implicaba a un joven Tom Riddle, como lo había visto en la cámara de los secretos, lanzándole un cruciatus antes de joderlo duramente mientras lo azotaba. Sus manos recorrerían rudamente cada rincón de su cuerpo, jalando cada tanto sus cabellos sin delicadeza alguna. De vez en cuando rasguñaría su piel con saña y mordería fuertemente su cuello con la única intención de marcarlo, para que todos supieran que era suyo.

Tristemente no quedaría satisfecho esa noche.

* * *

A Harry le hubiese gustado decir que su quinto año le encantó (y que le encantaría adquirir una de esas plumas de sangre que Umbridge utilizaba). Le hubiese gustado decir que aquella visión sobre el padre de Ron muriendo fue excesivamente divertida. Hubo tantas cosas que quería decir, pero al final, por la posición en la que se encontraba, no puedo hacerlo.

Después de aquella visión de Sirius estando en el ministerio de magia, comenzó a pensar. Si iba, las posibilidades de que se encontrara con el Señor Oscuro eran altas, y obviamente eso era lo que más deseaba.

Inicialmente iba a ir solo, pero algunos integrantes del “Ejército de Dumbledore” (a los que solía llamar “escuadrón oscuro de idiotas” en su mente) neciamente lo acompañaron. Estuvo tentando a golpearse frenéticamente con su mano, sabía que era una mala idea.

 

— ¿Dónde viste a Sirius? —Hermione preguntó.

 

Potter, a regañadientes, musitó una respuesta. —Por aquí. —Los muchachos lo siguieron silenciosamente. Pronto visualizó la misma puerta de su sueño y sonrió antes de abrirla. Miles de esferas llenaron su campo de visión.

 

Con pereza, comenzó a buscar una fila. 94, 95, 96… Se sentía sumamente decepcionado porque su lindo Señor no estaba ahí. —Harry. —Neville llamó. —Esta tiene tu nombre. —El mencionado frunció su ceño.

 

Curioso, se acercó a la esfera que le señalaban, abrió sus ojos con evidente sorpresa al ver que esta _brilló_. —Oh, que genial… ¡La quiero!

 

—Harry. —Hermione regañó.

 

— ¿Qué? Tiene mi nombre. Es mía. —La chica rodó los ojos.

 

— _El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Tenebroso se acerca._ —La bola comenzó a decir, espantando a todos. Interesado, siguió viéndola. — _El Señor Tenebroso lo considerará su igual, tendrá un poder que le falta al Señor Tenebroso, pues uno no puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva._

El niño-que-vivió soltó una pequeña risa. —Definitivamente la quiero.

 

— ¡Harry! —Nuevamente Granger lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó con un ligero puchero en sus labios, mismo que desapareció al ver que un nuevo invitado se sumaba a su aburrido momento.

 

Para su suerte, era un Mortífago. — ¿Dónde está Sirius? —Preguntó, siguiendo su papel de ahijado preocupado. Además, si localizaba a Black localizaría también a su Señor.

 

(En su mente se escuchaba bastante lindo nombrar así a Tom).

 

—Necesitas aprender a distinguir entre los sueños y la realidad. —Susurró la persona previamente desconocida mientras se quitaba su máscara. —Sólo viste lo que el Señor Tenebroso quería que vieras.

 

Harry no pudo evitar mostrarle su decepción a Lucius Malfoy. —Entonces… ¿No está aquí?

 

El rubio se mostró un poco contento. —Evidentemente no. Ahora dame la profecía.

 

— ¿Por qué? —La risa de Bellatrix Lestrange resonó en la habitación.

 

—Oh, lindo y pequeño bebito Potter. —Harry rodó sus ojos ante el tono burlón. Observó como el padre de Draco se mostró un poco extrañado ante eso.

 

Neville gruñó detrás de él, así que volteó para tranquilizarlo con la mirada. — ¿No te has preguntado siempre por qué hay una conexión entre el Señor Tenebroso y tú? ¿Por qué no te pudo matar cuando eras sólo un bebé? ¿No quieres saber el secreto de tu cicatriz? Todas las respuestas están ahí, Potter, en tu mano. Sólo necesitas dármela… Y te lo enseñaré todo.

 

La voz de Lucius era suave, convincente. Si Harry fuese un niño estúpido, hubiera caído al instante. Sonrió. — ¿Y qué pasaría si yo mismo quiero dársela?

 

— ¿Disculpa? —La expresión de Bellatrix era un completo poema. —Tú, maldito sangre sucia, más te vale qué…

 

—Podría romperla... —Harry musitó con dulzura, interrumpiéndola. —… Sólo porque me llamaste así. —Lentamente relamió sus labios, disfrutando de la mirada perpleja de ambos adultos. —Sí, quizá lo soy, pero no es una palabra que me guste escuchar de ti, querida tía.

 

— ¿Tía? —Lucius estaba confundido. Sus ojos se alternaron entre su compañera y el joven, buscando alguna conexión.

 

Potter se encogió de hombros. —Sirius Black es mi padrino, ¿Eso no nos haría, de alguna extraña manera, familia?

 

Esquivó la repentina maldición de Bellatrix con una carcajada. — ¡No te atrevas a llamarme de esa forma, asqueroso sangre sucia!

 

El niño que vivió hizo un puchero con sus labios. Rápidamente fingió que la bonita esfera se le caía de la mano, logrando asustar al par. — ¡Uy! Cada que escucho es palabra mis manos se vuelven resbaladizas. —Los miró con falsa inocencia, acariciando su barbilla y sonriendo dulcemente. —Y no creo que al Lord le guste saber que gracias a ti se rompió, ¿Verdad?

 

—No te atreverías. —Bellatrix murmuró amenazante.

 

— ¿Lord? —Lucius estaba cada vez más confundido. Harry optó por ignorar a su _querida tía_ para responderle al rubio.

 

—Es un Lord, ¿O no? ¿Prefieres que lo llame Tom? ¿O tal vez sería mejor Voldemort? —Rió suavemente. — ¿Cuál de las tres crees que es peor?

 

La mayor carcajeó con fuerza, completamente asombrada, _casi_ maravillada. —El bebito lindo sabe jugar.

 

—Llévame con él. —Ordenó. —Y deja ir a mis amigos.

 

— ¡Harry, no! —Gritó Hermione. — ¡Ahora, chicos!

 

— ¡ _Desmaius_! —Gritaron todos a la vez, despejando el camino. Harry se golpeó la frente con su mano, pensando en que realmente eran unos completos idiotas. Ron se encargó de tomar su muñeca y jalarlo para que corriera. Potter gruñó ante tal hecho.

 

_¡Gracias, malditos ineptos! Ahora he perdido la grandiosa oportunidad de ver a mi Señor a solas._


	2. ii

Harry estaba furioso. — ¿¡En qué demonios estaban pensando?! —Regañó una vez que estaban frente a un horrible arco que producía voces extrañas. —Saben que no somos competencia para esos tipos, ¿Verdad?

 

Hermione hizo una mueca con sus labios. —Teníamos que intentarlo. Al parecer, hemos logrado escapar. —Sus palabras pronto fueron contradecidas por el grupo de Mortífagos.

 

Harry vio borroso durante unos segundos. Humo negro se arremolinaba frente a él, atacando a sus amigos. Rió un poco, era una escena divertida. Segundos después, cada Mortífago tenía un rehén. Lucius caminó hacia él lentamente. —Y tenías razón, Potter: un grupo de niñitos tontos nunca será competencia para nosotros. —Sonrió, extendiendo su mano. —Dame la profecía o tus queridos amigos morirán.

 

— ¡No se la des, Harry! —Neville gritó a lo lejos. Su celadora, Bellatrix, hundió su varita en su cuello para que se callara.

 

Una sonrisa imperceptible apareció en los labios del _niño-que-vivió_. —Hazlo. —Musitó suavemente para que sólo Lucius lo escuchara.

 

— ¿Disculpa? —El mayor lo miró con asombro, pensando que quizá no escuchó bien.

 

Harry repitió. —Hazlo. Mátalos a todos. No es como si realmente me importaran. —La boca de Malfoy se abrió por completo. Justo en ese momento, luces blancas inundaron el lugar; la Orden del Fénix haciendo su dramática aparición. Harry chasqueó su lengua. Otra vez habían arruinado sus maravillosos planes. 

 

Al instante, la pelea dio comienzo. Harry, en su papel de niño bueno, ayudó a Sirius en su duelo con Lucius. Comenzaba a aburrirse, ¡Él sólo quería ir donde su Señor! ¿Por qué nadie lo dejaba ir donde su Señor? Iba a llorar.

Lo interesante llegó cuando Bellatrix le lanzó la maldición asesina a su padrino y este murió. A duras penas ahogó una carcajada en el fondo de su garganta, ¡Había sido jodidamente patético y gracioso! Sin embargo, recordó dónde y frente a quienes estaba, así que optó por darle persecución a la bruja (quizá si la seguía encontraría a su Señor).

 

Con pereza y un poco de irritación porque estaba corriendo, la señaló con su varita. — ¡Crucio! —Gritó, intentando probar dicho maleficio en ella. No le funcionó.

 

Ella cayó al suelo, lo miró con un puchero en sus labios. Harry pensó que era muy entretenido verla de dicha forma. — _Tienes que desearlo, Harry._ —Susurró alguien en su mente. Los ojos verdes del joven brillaron con emoción, conocía esa voz, ¡Era de su adorado Señor! — _Ella lo mató, se lo merece. Conoces el conjuro, hazlo._ —Sintió la presencia de Voldemort a su espalda, Bellatrix rió. —Hazlo.

 

El joven bajó su varita, una sonrisa adornó sus labios. —Oh, con razón no funcionaba, ¡Tengo que desearlo! Es una verdadera lástima que no deseé lastimarte, querida tía. —Se agachó frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Tienes que llevarme contigo. —Musitó suavemente, acercándose mucho más.  

 

Los ojos de la bruja denotaron confusión. — ¿Por qué? —Justo en ese instante, Albus Dumbledore llegó. Ella al instante comprendió todo. —Cuenta con eso, bebito lindo.

 

—Fue tonto que vinieras esta noche, Tom. —Dijo. —Los aurores vienen hacia acá.

 

—Cuando lleguen ya me habré ido. —Contestó el Lord con calma. —Y tú… Muerto estarás. —En ese instante, lanzó un hechizo, iniciando el duelo. Bellatrix rápidamente de aferró a la muñeca de Harry y lo jaló consigo directo a la chimenea.

 

— ¡Profesor! —Alcanzó a gritar antes de desaparecer. Cuando llegaron a su lugar de destino (la mansión Malfoy) y salió, comenzó a reír descontroladamente. — ¡Sí! —Gritó victorioso. Narcissa, la única que estaba en la estancia, observó perpleja la escena. —Al final, todo salió perfecto.

 

— ¿Por qué demonios te estás riendo? ¿Por qué no quisiste lastimarme? ¿Por qué, niñito lindo? ¡Maté a Sirius Black, tu asqueroso padrino traidor de sangre! ¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto?

 

Potter se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo. —Fue bastante divertido lo que hiciste, un espectáculo digno de ver. Lo mismo que le dije a Lucius Malfoy te lo diré a ti: mátalos a todos, no me importa ni siquiera un poco. Aquellos muchachos tontos e impulsivos que viste allá no son más que una tapadera para que nadie sepa quién soy realmente. Sus vidas no me interesan ni un poco.

 

—Estás loco… —Las palabras salieron ahogadas de su boca. Una amplia sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios. — ¡Verdaderamente loco! —Carcajeó.

 

— ¿Por qué lo has traído, Bella? —La esposa de Lucius por fin habló. — ¿Nuestro Señor te pidió que lo trajeras?

 

—Al contrario. —Contestó Lestrange. Señaló a Harry, aún riendo. —Fue él quien me lo pidió.

 

— ¿Por qué? —Narcissa estaba cada vez más confundida.

 

El muchacho de encogió de hombros. — ¿Por qué no?

 

* * *

 

El Señor Tenebroso observó detenidamente al niño, su peor enemigo. Era incapaz de saber qué estaba pensando, y eso le frustraba mucho. —Nunca me imaginé nos encontraríamos de esta manera, Harry Potter.

 

El chico le sonrió dulcemente. —El destino conspiró a mi favor el día de hoy, mi Señor.

 

Voldemort rió, casi encantado con las palabras del muchacho. — ¿Estás tratando de decirme que querías esto?

 

Harry asintió. —Lo quería, por supuesto. Por un momento me sentí bastante decepcionado, ¡Tardaste tanto en aparecer! Me hiciste pensar que fue una completa pérdida de tiempo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.  

 

— _Mocoso insolente._ —Siseó el Lord en pársel. A Harry le encantó escucharlo.

 

— _Tengo algo que te gustará, mi Señor._ —Rebuscó rápidamente en sus bolsillos, sacando la esfera de cristal que brillaba. — _Lucius dijo que la querías._

 

Por primera vez en su vida, Voldemort se quedó sin palabras. — ¿C-cómo…?

 

—Quería dártela personalmente. Aunque me gusta mucho y soy un maldito bastardo egoísta con las cosas que me pertenecen, puedo hacer una excepción esta vez. Claro, me deberás un favor y…

 

— ¡Crucio! —El Lord gritó, incapaz de seguir soportando su constante insolencia. Todos los Mortífagos rieron, encantados con el castigo que se le estaba dando a Potter. Este último casi lloró de la emoción porque al fin estaba obteniendo lo que quería.

 

_Un crucio de su querido y hermoso Señor._

Gimió, extasiado con la sensación de mil cuchillos atravesando su piel. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, una erección naciendo entre sus piernas. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando fuertemente, gimiendo y buscando un poco de aire. Todo era tan intenso y exquisito que no se lo creía. Su cuerpo ardía por la excitación, el sudor comenzaba a empapar su piel. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de su ansiado orgasmo, pero el Lord consideró pertinente detener la maldición ahí. —Joder… —Gimió en voz baja, un poco enfadado.

 

— _Mocoso insolente_. —Repitió Voldemort casi sonriendo. Harry lo miró con sus ojos cristalizados, sus mejillas rojas y un poco de saliva escurriendo por su barbilla. ¿En qué momento había terminado completamente en suelo y en posición fetal? No lo sabía, tampoco lo recordaba, su mente aún nublada por el placer.

 

— _Más…_ —Logró formular, hablando pársel para que sólo su Señor le entendiera. Los ojos de este último se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿Había escuchado mal? — _Más, por favor._

— _Mierda…_ ¡Lárguense todos y dejen al mocoso Potter aquí! —Rápidamente, sus Mortífagos abandonaron el lugar, obedeciendo a su Lord. Durante ese momento, Voldemort pensó que Harry Potter indudablemente estaba loco.

 

Y, maldición, eso le había gustado.


	3. iii

La perfecta mente del Señor Tenebroso era un completo caos. Miró sin expresión al mocoso Potter, incapaz de saber qué hacer. Él aun jadeaba, aun se estremecía, aun gemía por más.

Ciertamente, nunca había estado en una situación similar. Sí, quizá había tenido relaciones sexuales en el pasado con muchas personas, pero nunca con un mocoso, mucho menos alguien que realmente detestaba.

 

Le costaba admitirlo, le dolía hacerlo, pero estaba confundido. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, muchacho? Dilo, fuerte y claro de preferencia.

 

—C-crucio… —El niño tartamudeó. —Necesito que me lances otro crucio. —Voldemort, sintiéndose extrañamente benevolente, cumplió su petición.

 

— ¡Crucio! —Gritó una vez más, deleitándose con los gritos de Potter. Sin embargo, su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse cuando observó atentamente al muchacho. Acaso… _¿Lo estaba disfrutando?_

No. Era imposible. La maldición cruciatus era el peor tipo de tortura que un ser vivo podía experimentar. Sólo alguien lo suficientemente masoquista, desquiciado y trastornado podría disfrutarla.

Pronto, en su mente se reprodujo la escena del ministerio.

Harry diciéndole a Bellatrix que no quería lastimarla (aun cuando momentos antes había asesinado a su padrino).

Harry pidiéndole a Bellatrix que lo llevara consigo.

Los hermosos orbes color verde de Harry mirándolo con emoción mientras le mostraba la profecía.

Harry gimiendo y suplicando que lo torturase.

Con una risa, afirmó mentalmente que Harry Potter estaba loco, desquiciado.

 

* * *

 

 Al día siguiente, nuevamente se reunió con sus Mortífagos. Potter estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, frente a Bellatrix, y miraba con evidente aburrimiento la reunión. —He visto la profecía, mis queridos amigos. —Musitó con voz suave, obteniendo la atención de todos. —Según ella, tengo que matar a Harry Potter si quiero dominar el mundo mágico.

 

El niño ni se inmutó. Las manos de Bellatrix temblaron y su rostro se deformó por el miedo. — ¡P-pero, mi Lord…!

 

— ¿Estás cuestionándome, Bella? —Voldemort casi se sintió ofendido. _Casi_.

 

La mujer no borró su expresión. —Pienso que el bebito lindo podría ser de utilidad, mi Lord. Sabes que no te cuestiono y que respetaría tu decisión sin dudar, ¡Pero él nos sirve! Podemos exterminar al anciano Dumbledore de una vez por todas.

 

Voldemort lo pensó seriamente. Narcissa interrumpió suavemente el intercambio de palabras. —Estoy de acuerdo con Bella, mi Lord. Tengo la creencia de que Potter no es como pensamos, y que podría ayudarnos con muchos de nuestros planes.

 

—Pero la profecía dice que uno no puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva. ¿Qué podríamos hacer respecto a eso? —Las hermanas Black se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que responder.

 

Harry suspiró. —Si vas a matarme, ¿Podrías cumplir mi gran sueño, mi Señor?

 

Voldemort lo miró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Quieres que te mate?

 

—Por supuesto que no. —El niño aseguró. —Sin embargo, no estoy en contra de que lo hagas. Dame mucha diversión, cumple mi deseo, y quizá te deje hacerlo. 

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? —El Señor Tenebroso comenzaba a sentirse ansioso. El chico lo hacía sentir así. Lo odiaba.

 

Harry lo miró, incapaz de creer que lo escucharía. Se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo dulcemente. —Oh, mi Señor, usted es tan bueno… Espero me tenga un poco de paciencia, porque mi historia es un poco larga, pero muy interesante.

 

—Sólo habla. —Siseó el Lord.

 

Harry rió. —Fíjate que en mi segundo año ocurrió algo bastante curioso: la cámara de los secretos fue abierta. —Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron por la sorpresa. —Los gallos murieron, los alumnos fueron petrificados… Hasta el horrible gato del conserje estuvo involucrado. Ilusamente creyeron que yo era el autor de tales magníficos actos, pero desgraciadamente yo no sabía la ubicación de la cámara, así que evidentemente no pude ser yo.

 

Observó al joven tomar agua lentamente, no pudo evitar preguntar. —Entonces, ¿Quién fue?

 

— ¡Esa es la parte más interesante de todo! Primero, mis horribles compañeros y yo pensamos que se trataba de Draco. ¡Lo siento, tía Cissy! Fue inevitable para mí creer esa barbaridad. —Relamió sus labios, sonriendo. —Hermione preparó poción multijugos para descubrir la verdad, y, ¡Diablos! Sabía jodidamente horrible, me dan ganas de vomitar cada que…

 

— ¡Ve al punto, Potter! —El joven hizo un puchero con sus labios, fingiendo estar herido.

 

— ¡No seas tan malo conmigo! Siguiendo con mi fantástica historia, ese día descubrimos un misterioso y viejo diario tirado en el suelo del baño. Ya sabes, mi Señor, soy un humano demasiado curioso, así que lo llevé conmigo. —Los orbes rojizos de Voldemort brillaron peligrosamente, la cara de Lucius Malfoy palideció considerablemente.

 

— ¿De quién era ese diario, mi querido niño?

 

—De Tom Riddle, mi hermoso Señor. ¿De casualidad lo conoce? El chico me cayó _sumamente bien._ —La sala se quedó en completo silencio, verde y rojo se enfrentaron durante unos largos segundos.  

 

—Esta plática la continuaremos a solas. Pueden retirarse. —Voldemort se levantó, se aferró al brazo de Potter y lo jaló consigo al despacho de Lucius Malfoy. Una vez que estuvieron encerrados, se aseguró de poner protecciones para que absolutamente nadie los escuchara ni molestara. — ¿Podrías seguir contando tu fascinante historia, querido niño?

 

Harry delineó su labio inferior con su dedo índice, sonriendo traviesamente. — ¿Sabes? Tom me mostró una serie de memorias de cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Supongo que quería que creyera que Hagrid fue quien abrió la cámara de los secretos, sin embargo, ¿De verdad un imbécil como ese tipo era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Lo estuve subestimando todo ese tiempo? Era imposible.

 

El Lord sonrió. —Ciertamente yo también lo creo.

 

—Me sentí furioso al principio, ¿Cómo un maldito idiota como Hagrid pudo engañarme? Quise matarlo en ese instante. —Suspiró. —La sensación disminuyó luego de que el diario desapareciera de mis pertenencias. Mi Señor, ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me puse? Ayer te dije que era un maldito bastardo egoísta con las cosas que me pertenecen, y ese diario había pasado a ser mío, pobre de la persona que se atrevió a molestarme ese día. El desenlace llegó rápidamente. Gracias a mi preciosa compañera sangre sucia, descubrí donde estaba la cámara de los secretos. Cuando entré a ella, me encontré con una moribunda niña de primero. Su nombre es Ginny Wealey.

 

— ¿ _Es_? —Voldemort preguntó, curioso.

 

—Aún sigue viva. Yo, como el jodido héroe del mundo mágico, la salvé. —Al mayor no le gustó escuchar tal respuesta.

 

—Destruiste mi diario. —Aseguró, furioso.

 

—Esa es una afirmación muy grave, mi Señor…

 

— ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste!? ¡Era demasiado importante para mí! —A Harry le hizo bastante gracia su repentino ataque de ira. ¿Debería sentirse afortunado por sacar de sus casillas al Señor Tenebroso? —Maldición, justo ahora debería matarte ya que mis castigos no funcionan de la manera que quiero en ti.

 

El joven rió. — ¿Me matarás sin escuchar la historia completa? Quizá no te guste demasiado mi opinión, pero eso sería demasiado estúpido de tu parte.

 

Voldemort se tragó el “crucio” que estaba por escapar de su boca. Inhaló y exhaló, tenía que calmarse. —Termina ya antes de que realmente te asesine.

 

Harry sonrió, burlándose. —Lo haré. —Dijo con voz clara y fuerte. —Pero primero… ¿Qué te parecería enseñarme Oclumancia? A ambos nos conviene que la aprenda.

 

Voldemort juró que nunca olvidaría la jovial risa de Potter después de que logró esquivar la maldición asesina.


	4. iv

Harry podía recordar casi a la perfección el día que conoció a Tom Riddle. Hacía frío. Podía sentir la humedad de la cámara de los secretos impregnándose en su piel, causándole escalofríos. Relamió sus labios mientras frotaba sus brazos para calentarse. Sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar buscando a Ginny; no pudo evitar paralizarse cuando la halló en el suelo, fría, casi muerta.

Sus manos temblaron al igual que sus labios. No quiso acercarse, no quería ver, no quería escuchar. Cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, o siquiera a pedir algo de ayuda, algo sumamente conocido llamó su atención.

Boqueó, impresionado. Rápidamente se acercó a la niña, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo; su organismo ardió ante la furia. Apretó sus manos, mordió sus labios, ahogó un grito en el fondo de su garganta.

El diario de Tom Riddle, _su diario_ , estaba siendo ensuciado por las manos de la chica.

 

Se limpió el sudor con furia, intentando distraerse. Tomó el diario sin tocar a Ginny y lo abrazó celosamente. — _Que esté muerta, que esté muerta, que esté muerta…_ —Repitió sin cesar en voz baja. Si ella despertaba, volvería a quitárselo cuando menos se diera cuenta.

 

—No lo está. —Escuchó. Ligeramente volteó su cabeza, observando con fijeza al nuevo invitado. Durante un instante, estuvo a punto de adoptar su apariencia de niño bueno, pero al reconocerlo…

 

No, no valía la pena fingir. —Tom Riddle. —Susurró un tanto extrañado. Miró el diario, aún no terminaba de entender su dinámica, así que, por supuesto, se sentía sumamente sorprendido al verlo ahí. Segundos después, reaccionó. — ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Tom! El basilisco…

 

—Sólo vendrá si lo llaman. —Calmadamente aseguró, interrumpiéndolo. Harry alzó la mirada, casi rió cuando vio su varita entre las bonitas manos del muchacho.

 

La señaló. — ¿Podrías devolvérmela?

 

Unos cuantos escalofríos recorrieron su columna cuando los ojos de Tom brillaron burlonamente. Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, casi con una mueca inocente, mientras sus hombros se alzaron ligeramente hacia arriba. —No la necesitarás.

 

¿En qué se había metido? — ¿Qué eres? —Preguntó con evidente curiosidad, deseando saber más de él. — ¿Un fantasma? —No hallaba explicación más lógica.

 

—Un recuerdo. —Respondió Tom. —Fui conservado ese diario durante cincuenta años. —Harry estaba cada vez más confundido.

 

—Tenemos que… ¿Salvarla? —Inseguramente miró a la niña. No quería salvarla, no cuando por fin había conseguido nuevamente el diario. Sin embargo…

 

—Me temó que no puedo hacer eso. —Riddle dijo tranquilamente. —Verás, entre más se debilita Ginny, más me fortalezco yo. —Potter ladeó su cabeza, ¿De qué estaba hablando? —Sí, Harry, fue Ginny quien abrió la cámara de los secretos.

 

Una carcajada casi escapa de los labios del más joven. —No… No puede ser. — _Es decir, ¿Cómo una mocosa como Ginny Weasley pudo hacer eso?_ Si lo de Hagrid sonaba estúpido, lo de Ginny era mucho peor. —No lo haría.

 

—Ella retorció el pescuezo de los gallos y escribió pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Le ordenó a la serpiente de Slytherin atacar a los _sangre sucia_ y al gato del _squib_. —Realmente era imposible de creerlo.

 

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —Exigió saber. Tom parecía un poco _feliz_.

 

—Porque yo se lo dije. —Respondió, como si eso fuera bastante obvio. —Puedo llegar a ser muy… Persuasivo. —La última palabra se sintió como una suave caricia en los oídos de Harry. Suspiró. De alguna manera, Tom le caía bien. —Aunque, claro, ella no sabía lo que hacía. —Justificó. —Estaba, digamos, en una especie de trance. El poder del diario comenzó a asustarla e trató de deshacerse de él en el baño de las niñas. Y entonces, ¿Quién lo encontró? Justamente tú, la persona a la que más ganas tenía de conocer.

 

Todo sonaba con un mal chiste. — ¿Por qué querías conocerme? —Potter se veía muy tranquilo, Tom frunció su ceño.

 

—Tenía que hablar contigo. —La voz de Riddle cada vez sonaba más ronca. —Conocerte, si fuera posible, averiguar más de ti. Así que decidí mostrarte mi captura del torpe de Hagrid para ganarme tu confianza.

 

_Qué estupidez._ —Ciertamente… —Harry dulcificó su tono. —Me hiciste enfurecer. ¿Cómo un idiota como él pudo abrir la cámara de los secretos? Sonaba bastante… Irreal. Aunque fue bastante inteligente de tu parte inculparlo. Me pregunto cómo lo lograste.

 

Tom se encogió de hombros. Ese gesto se notaba muy elegante en él. —Era mi palabra contra la de él. Sólo Dumbledore creyó que era inocente.

 

—Y descubrió cómo eras realmente. — _Qué estupidez._

 

—Después de eso, nunca me quitó los ojos de encima; entendí que sería imprudente abrir la cámara de nuevo mientras siguiera en el colegio. Decidí dejar un diario conservando mi persona a los dieciséis años para que algún día guiara a alguien a terminar la noble labor de Salazar Slytherin

 

Nuevamente, un suspiro escapo de los labios de Potter. —Muy lindo de tu parte. —Rió sin humor. —Sé un poco amable y dime, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? Me he perdido un poco en tu historia cautivadora.

 

—Oh, Harry, explícame, ¿Cómo es que un bebé si ningún talento mágico extraordinario pudo vencer al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo lograste escapar sólo con una mísera cicatriz mientras que Lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?

 

—Yo también suelo preguntarme eso. —Entre dientes admitió. —Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? ¿Acaso eres su seguidor? ¿Alguien _bastante_ cercano a él? Sigo sin entender qué es lo que quieres decir.

 

Tom sonrió. Harry pensó que nunca había visto algo tan aterrador como ese gesto. —Voldemort es mi pasado, presente y futuro. —Con la varita, comenzó a escribir su nombre; el más joven pensó que el diseño de las letras lucía sumamente genial. Cuando Tom hizo un movimiento con sus manos para que se combinaran, Harry lo comprendió todo.

 

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_I am Lord Voldemort._

 

—Ah. —Las emociones del niño eran contradictorias. —Tú eres Voldemort.

 

El mayor parecía ofendido. —Sin duda no iba a conservar el sucio nombre de mi padre muggle, por supuesto que no. Me conseguí un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día todos los magos temerían decir, cuando llegara a ser el mago más grande del mundo.  

 

—Podría estar sujeto a discusión. —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Albus Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso del mundo. Eso hasta tú lo sabes bien, sólo que no quieres admitirlo.

 

— ¡Albus Dumbledore ha sido expulsado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo!

 

—Nunca se irá del todo. —Potter, a diferencia del Riddle, estaba calmado. El último parecía enfurecerse cuando mencionaban el nombre del viejo director; a Harry le pareció divertido tal hecho. —No mientras haya personas leales a él. —Tom estuvo a punto de bufar, el más joven le regaló una sonrisa burlona. Durante varios segundos, sus miradas se enfrentaron.

 

De pronto, el canto de un pájaro resonó en el lugar. Harry volteó, confundido. — ¿Fawkes? —El nombre del ave escapó suavemente de sus labios. Traía algo entre sus patas, algo que soltó una vez que estuvo cerca de Harry. El chico, intrigado, rápidamente revisó qué era, sintiéndose sumamente decepcionado al notar que era el viejo sombrero seleccionador.

 

¿De qué demonios le serviría? En ese momento, la persuasión sonaba más razonable en su mente. —Así que eso es lo que manda Dumbledore a su gran defensor. —Tom se burló. —Un pájaro y un sombrero. —Riddle se dirigió a la estatua de Slytherin, levantando su mano y silbando en pársel. — _Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts._

 

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa. —Mierda… —Tom volteó a verlo con una sonrisa psicótica, Potter estuvo tentando a rodar los ojos.

 

—Enfrentemos los poderes del Lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter. —El más joven nuevamente rió por lo bajo. ¡La maldita porquería de serpiente era enorme! — _Mátalo_. —Escuchó que Tom ordenó. Harry no supo si reír más fuerte o comenzar a correr. — ¡Hablar pársel no te salvará, Potter, sólo me obedece a mí!

 

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Realmente tenía que hacer todo esto, Ginny? —Comenzó a correr. Las imágenes se repetían ordenadamente en su mente: Harry cayendo, Fawkes dejando ciego al basilisco, Harry corriendo otra vez, Harry distrayendo al basilisco, Harry matándolo.

 

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta adrenalina como en ese momento. Cuando el basilisco cayó, muerto, el comenzó a reír al sentir _dolor_ en su brazo; un colmillo de la serpiente se enterró profundamente en él. Caminó pesadamente hasta donde estaba el diario y se dejó caer junto a él. —Es increíble, ¿No? —Riddle comenzó a decir. —Lo rápido que el veneno penetra en tu cuerpo. Te queda poco más de un minuto de vida.

 

Potter se aferró al diario, luego soltó una carcajada. Rió con ganas, con alegría, como si no le importara nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo. Tom frunció su ceño. — ¿De qué te ha servido todo esto? —Potter exigió saber, sus ojos brillando por la diversión. —Sí, posiblemente muera justo ahora, ¿Pero tú? Ambos sabemos que tendrás un destino mucho peor si decides seguir con esto.

 

Fawkes volvió a chillar, llamando su atención. El fénix comenzó a llorar, derramando sus lágrimas en la herida de Harry. Tom se vio un poco impresionado ante esto. —Oh, lo había olvidado… Las lágrimas de fénix tienen poderes curativos.

 

El niño volvió a reír otra vez. —Estás indefenso, Tom, y solo. Aun cuando me mates, lo más probable es que termines muerto… O en Askaban. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es mejor para ti?  

 

—Cállate. —Gruñó el mayor.

 

—No pretendo ser grosero, _mi lord_. Podríamos hacer un trato. —Riddle lo miró ocultando su interés. —Si tú le devuelves la vida a la chica y aceptas venir conmigo, prometo que te conseguiré un nuevo cuerpo y te ayudaré a ganar la guerra mágica.

 

Harry sonrió cuando los ojos ajenos brillaron durante un instante. — ¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?

 

— _Porque es divertido._ —Un chasquido de lengua lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Parpadeo, un tanto confundido, antes de sonreírle dulcemente a la persona que lo miraba con profundo odio.

 

—Sabes oclumancia. —El señor oscuro aseguró, furioso.

 

—Oh. —Susurró Harry como si estuviera apenado. —Creo que olvidé mencionar ese pequeño detalle, mi Señor.  


	5. v

Por primera vez en su vida, el Señor Oscuro se sentía… Perdido. Tenía que matar a Potter, estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero, ¿Cómo demonios mataría al niñato si comenzaba a caerle _bien_?

Después de aquella plática incompleta sobre su diario, lo observó en silencio durante días. Le sorprendió saber que era completamente opuesto al molesto Gryffindor que Draco Malfoy le había descrito; probablemente era un perfecto Slytherin escondido bajo la horrible piel de un león.

El chico era sumamente impredecible, la mayoría del tiempo no sabía qué demonios estaba pensando. Obediente, respetuoso y, sobre todo, callado, son algunos adjetivos que lograron calzarle a la perfección. Notó que gran parte del día se la pasaba leyendo libros de la biblioteca y siguiendo a Bella, a veces a sus demás Mortífagos, para que le enseñara a hacer magia sin varita.

Era extraño. Hasta el heredero de los Malfoy lo admitía. Sin embargo, la gran cosa que se llevó el mérito para ser un poco más considerado con él fue el pequeño cuadernito que siempre traía aferrado a su pecho. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de un libro más, pero un par de días después observó detalladamente el objeto y casi golpeó su frente por su evidente estupidez.

Harry Potter no había destruido su diario

Luego de una larga reflexión en su habitación, silenciosamente entró al cuarto donde el chico dormía, su diario estaba perfectamente acomodado en el escritorio que había solicitado días antes para poder estudiar. Con lentitud, se acercó a él, sus dedos rozaron con delicadeza el nombre grabado en la tapa. Casi soltó una risa, odiaba ese nombre, Voldemort le quedaba muchísimo mejor.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Lo tomó entre sus manos, dispuesto a llevárselo durante unas cuantas horas, curioso por saber qué tanto conocía a Potter ese pedazo de alma que había dejado guardada ahí.

 

Cuando volteó, se sorprendió al ver al niño apuntándole con un cuchillo, mirándolo indiferente. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Su voz era más grave de lo normal, carecía de emociones.

 

Voldemort casi sonrió. —Me sorprende lo… Espontaneo que llegas a ser, Potter. Te atreves a apuntarme con un objeto tan obsceno cuando en tu baúl tienes una varita tan bonita. —Exhaló, fingiendo un suspiro. —Qué decepcionante.

 

Harry no cambió su expresión. —Me sorprende lo… Simples que llegan a ser tus conclusiones a veces, mi señor. Posiblemente no lo sepas, pero tengo quince años, casi dieciséis. Si utilizo mi varita, el ministerio sabrá al instante que estoy aquí, y supongo que a no nos convendría tal cosa, ¿O sí? —Relamió sus labios. —Lamento mucho señalarte con este objeto tan obsceno, pero tengo que defenderme con algo. Ahora, ¿Podrías decirme qué estás haciendo?

 

Voldemort siseó molesto en su mente, enojado porque el niño tenía razón. —Tomando lo que es mío. —A regañadientes respondió, queriendo cambiar de tema.

 

—Devuélvemelo. —Harry exigió, manteniendo su voz plana y baja. El mayor negó, abriendo el diario y acariciando las hojas vacías.

 

—Lo aprecias mucho, ¿No es así? —Se burló. — ¿Por qué es especial? Me tienes a mí, al verdadero Tom Riddle. No hay razón para que lo quieras a _él._

—Son diferentes. —Harry gruñó, cada vez más molesto y ansioso. Voldemort lo miró, impasible, casi aburrido. —Por favor… —El menor suplicó, rompiéndose durante un instante.

 

Que interesante. ¿Quién diría que la debilidad del _grandioso_ Harry Potter es una pequeña parte de Lord Voldemort? El señor Oscuro casi vomitó por lo asquerosamente cursi que sonaba eso. —Lo quieres porque es joven y hermoso. —Aseguró, sin intención de dárselo.

 

—Lo aprecio porque ha logrado comprenderme y guiarme. Es el único que sabe absolutamente todos mis secretos, posiblemente al único que se los contaría sin sentir que soy repulsivo. Curiosamente, me acepta tal y como soy. No me juzga, no me critica, parece que le divierte mi verdadero ser. —Suspiró, fastidiado. —No te confundas, mi señor. No lo quiero, mucho menos lo amo, simplemente nos utilizamos mutuamente para conseguir nuestros fines egoístas, porque nos complementamos de alguna extraña forma. Llegamos a un acuerdo hace unos cuantos años atrás, y estoy más que dispuesto a cumplir mi parte aún si tengo que arrastrarme frente a ti, adorarte y besarte los pies para que me ayudes.

 

El Lord sonrió burlonamente. — ¿Lo harías?

 

—Por Tom lo haría todo. —La seriedad del niño ciertamente lo dejó impresionado. En ninguno de sus seguidores había visto una expresión tan pura y sincera, tan leal y valiente, ni siquiera en Bellatrix.

 

Lord Voldemort estaba sumamente complacido. —Veré que puedo hacer.

 

* * *

 

Colagusano dormitaba en un sillón, aferrando el diario a su pecho. Voldemort observó con atención a su versión más joven, en forma de espectro, paseándose por la habitación. —Así que decidiste ayudarlo. —Calmadamente habló, sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

 

—Nunca acepté ayudarlo. —El Lord aclaró. —Sólo dije que veré que puedo hacer.

 

Tom lo miró profundamente. —Deberías hacerlo. Harry, aunque no lo parezca, es bastante inteligente, sería un buen aliado. Es un grandioso estratega, un Slytherin perfecto como nosotros. Sólo necesitas ganarte su confianza.

 

— ¿Qué tanto lo conoces?

 

—Lo suficiente como para decir que lo considero mi igual. —Si Voldemort se sorprendió, no lo demostró. —Al principio… —El espectro siguió hablando, sabiendo perfectamente que su versión más adulta no respondería. —… Me costó adaptarme a él. Lo odiaba porque había sido capaz de convencerme, manipularme. Fue insultante para mí caer tan bajo, pero desde luego comprendí todo mientras más lo conocía; el famoso _niño-que-vivió_ no era ni siquiera un poco apto para ser el salvador de la luz.

»Compartimos varios debates, llegamos a las mismas conclusiones. Escuché cada una de sus crueles palabras y sentí cada una de sus lágrimas. Me alegré al enterarme de su profundo odio por los muggles, supe que era parecido a mí después de experimentar dos veranos con sus horribles familiares. —Esta vez sonrió más abiertamente. —Fue fascinante entrar en su mente, ver como esta se deformaba y pudría poco a poco, deleitarme con su inesperada obsesión con el dolor. Sé tantas cosas sobre Harry, tantas que, hasta la fecha, no logro procesar la información del todo.

»Me ha maravillado con sus discursos, me he sentido satisfecho con todo lo que su retorcida mente idea. Adoro escuchar cómo planea matar a algunos de los que están a su alrededor, el anhelo de aterrorizar al mundo mágico a mi lado, el profundo análisis que le da a cada situación inesperada que aparece en su vida. El chico es un genio que pasa desapercibido por la mayoría de personas, alguien que deja que lo insulten con tal de que nunca sepan lo que piensa. —Cerró sus ojos un momento, como si estuviera recordando algo particularmente bello. —Lo que te ha mostrado no es ni la mitad de todo lo que es realmente. —Sus párpados se abrieron, dejando a la vista un par de iris color azul. —No te conviene matarlo.

 

Voldemort juró que nunca antes se sintió tan complacido como en ese momento. —Muéstrame, entonces.

 

Su versión más joven asintió antes de desaparecer en mil destellos de luz. El tiempo se había agotado.


	6. vi

Aquella calurosa mañana de julio, Harry fue llamado para una reunión privada con el Señor Oscuro.

El chico no tenía ganas de asistir; se sentía ansioso, un tanto triste. Extrañaba con todo su ser al diario, era adicto a él. Aun así, quizá confiar en su señor era una buena idea y traería excelentes resultados. Esperaba que fuese así.

Caminó con pereza al estudio de los Malfoy, tallando sus ojos para quitar el exceso de sueño que lo consumía. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó suavemente hasta que un “pasé” se escuchó del otro lado. Arrugó su nariz al ver a Colagusano en una de las sillas, luego su cuerpo se paralizó al notar a la persona que estaba a su lado.

 

Quiso gritar de la emoción, pero en su garganta se formó un nudo doloroso. —Tom… —Logró musitar, pronto comenzó a temblar.

 

—Hola, Harry. —Habló el espectro _cariñosamente_. —Te ves bien.

 

—Tú te verás mucho mejor cuando al fin consigas un cuerpo. —Riddle rió, dándole la razón al instante. —Y bien… —Dijo, exponiendo su infinita duda. — ¿Por qué me has llamado, mi Señor? —Voldemort lo miró profundamente, sin darle respuesta. Por alguna razón, parecía molesto.

 

El espectro rodó los ojos. —Aún no estamos completos. —Potter asintió compresivo antes de posicionarse a su lado. Los ojos de Riddle, siempre tan fríos e inexpresivos, brillaban de manera distinta, casi con anhelo. Harry lo miró impasible.

 

El Señor Oscuro miró la escena, expectante. Era curioso, _muy curioso_. — _Tom_ dijo que eres bueno creando planes. —Habló, fingiendo estar aburrido. En secreto, se deleitó con el bonito sonrojo que adornó las mejillas del menor, casi gruñó cuando los ojos del mismo se dirigieron al espectro y sonrió.

 

—Yo lo llamaría “increíbles ideas que surgen cuando no tengo nada que hacer”. No me considero especialmente bueno en eso, mi Señor. —Su versión más joven rió encantadoramente.

 

—Oh, Harry, eres tan modesto. —Potter frunció ligeramente su ceño. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, alguien tocó la puerta. Completamente ajeno al ruido, Voldemort no dejó de observar al niño, haciendo que el espectro rodara los ojos. —Pase.

 

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco, Narcissa y Bellatrix entraron. Sus ojos brillaron un poco al ver a la última. — ¡ _Mamá_! —Gritó, levantándose y corriendo a recibirla.

 

Ella abrió los brazos, contenta. — ¡Mi bebito lindo! —Voldemort movió ligeramente su cabeza, perturbado por las muestra de afecto entre ese par.

 

Desde que Potter vivía con ellos, la bruja parecía fascinada con él. Cada que lo veía, lo abrazaba efusivamente y lo mimaba, también se la pasaba diciendo que era el hijo que nunca tuvo. Lucius una vez le informó que ella estaba convenciendo a su esposo de hacer una adopción ilegal. Era bastante extraño. —Ya que estamos todos reunidos. —Dijo, llamando la atención de los presentes. —Comencemos la reunión.

 

—Siéntate a mi lado, bebito lindo. —Bella musitó cariñosamente a Harry, este último le sonrió dulcemente antes de obedecer; la versión joven del Señor Tenebroso maldijo ante eso. Al instante, estuvo a su lado, su mano apretando posesivamente el hombro del niño-que-vivió.

 

Voldemort se limitó a rodar los ojos. —Hace unos días… —Habló suavemente, mirando directamente a Potter. —… Le encomendé una tarea a Draco Malfoy. Desde luego, ha pasado exitosamente por la etapa de iniciación y ahora lleva la marca oscura con mucho orgullo.

 

Aunque el heredero de la ostentosa familia sonrió, Harry notó un atisbo de temor y culpabilidad en sus ojos. — ¿Puedo saber qué tarea es esa, mi Señor? —La pregunta la formuló sin dejar de mirar al rubio. Draco lo notó, así que optó por desviar sus ojos hacia el suelo.

 

Voldemort no pasó por alto ese momento, pero tampoco dijo algo al respecto. —El tendrá que matar a Albus Dumbledore antes de que termine el año. —Sonrió, observando el gesto impasible y analítico del chico Potter.

 

Harry sonrió ampliamente cuando Draco tembló y mordió su labio, sus ojos nuevamente brillando ante el miedo. Evidentemente él no quería hacerlo. —Quiero disculparme por mi atrevimiento, mi hermoso Señor, pero me gustaría ser yo quien mate al Albus Dumbledore.

 

Los sonidos de exclamación y sorpresa llenaron el lugar. Draco miró con absoluto terror a Harry. Negó frenéticamente, sonriendo nerviosamente. —N-no es necesario, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

 

— ¿Por qué quieres matarlo? —Potter se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su Señor.

 

—Tengo que demostrar mi valía de alguna manera, ¿No lo crees? Draco ha sido partidario del lado oscuro desde que era niño, porque su familia se lo inculcó. Mientras tanto, a mí me señalaron como el “salvador”, como el patético “niño-que-vivió”. —Suspiró. —Le aseguro, mi señor, que no lo soy. No estoy con la luz, nunca estuve de su lado. Y sé que no me creerá, así que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que me acepte en sus filas. Creo que matando al director es un buen comienzo.

 

—Tienes razón, querido niño. Hoy me siento especialmente benevolente, así que estarás a cargo de eso. ¿Has investigado cómo infiltrar a mis Mortífagos a Hogwarts, Draco?

 

El rubio asintió. —Tuve un compañero en Slytherin que fue obligado a meterse en un armario evanescente que está en la escuela. Su gemelo se encuentra en Borgin y Burkes. Si lo arreglo, podría infiltrar a los Mortífagos.

 

—Es una idea maravillosa. —Harry halagó. —De esa forma podré entrar y completar la misión. Sin embargo… —Mordió su labio, pensativo.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? —El joven heredero estaba cada vez más nervioso.

 

—Sería muy sospechoso si llego directamente a matarlo. Para que no sea extraño, primeramente lo desarmarás. Dejaré pasar unos segundos, los cuales serán atribuidos a que estás claramente dudando, me “desesperaré” y terminaré la encomienda de nuestro señor. —Asintió, complacido. —Sí, suena bastante bien.

 

—Es una buena idea. —Voldemort musitó, observando a su joven versión mimando a Harry. —Doy la reunión por terminada. Potter, ¿Podrías quedarte? Necesito hablar contigo.

 

Antes de irse, Bellatrix besó la frente del chico, prometiendo un buen almuerzo familiar una vez que el Señor Oscuro lo desocupara. Narcissa silenciosamente le agradeció la ayuda y Draco murmuró un “luego hablamos” en su oído. Una vez a solas con el Lord, lo miró inquiridoramente. — ¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó, señalando con su cabeza a Tom.

 

El espectro casi lo miró ofendido. —Nada. —Aseguró Voldemort. —De hecho, podría hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Qué le hiciste?

 

—Tampoco le hice nada. —Gruñó el menor. —Estaba normal hasta que tú te llevaste el diario. Ahora parece que está disfrutando del rush de una droga. 

 

—Claro. —Dijo el espectro. —Hablen de mí y finjan que no existo mientras estoy presente. —Harry chasqueó la lengua.

 

—Cuando tenga un cuerpo, lo quiero igual que antes. Si se porta tan bonito conmigo, no lo soportaré.

 

Voldemort sonrió burlonamente. — ¿Acaso te gusta que te traten mal? —Con elegancia, se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a Potter. — ¿Eres una especie de masoquista, querido niño? —Sus dedos se aferraron cruelmente al desordenado cabello, jalando con fuerza.

 

El rostro del niño enrojeció, de sus labios escapó un pequeño gemido. La sonrisa del Lord se hizo más evidente. El gruñido que soltó el espectro interrumpió el momento. — ¡Suéltalo! —Exigió, temblado de la furia.

 

Voldemort, aun sin comprender qué clase de relación tenían el par, hizo caso. No es que le tuviera miedo a ese pedazo de su alma, simplemente había cosas más importantes por atender que estar jugando el chico. — ¿Por qué quisiste ayudar a Draco?

 

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Evidentemente no está preparado para esto. Quizá sea irónico que lo diga, pero aún es un niño. Toda su vida ha crecido con el amor de unos padres, sin que absolutamente nada le falte. ¿De verdad crees que podrá hacerlo? Sería iluso de tu parte pensarlo.

 

Tom sonrió, Voldemort lo miró mal. —Bien, como sea. Sin embargo, espero no me falles. Estoy confiando en ti, Potter, en tu buen juicio. Me sentiré sumamente decepcionado si tú no cumples con la misión.

 

Harry le sonrió, el Señor Oscuro no supo interpretar ese gesto. —Te prometo, mi lord, que no lo haré. —Relamió sus labios. —Sólo aguarda un poco más; te regalaré el momento más glorioso que hayas tenido en años.


	7. vii

—Te dije que era un chico inteligente. —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca del espectro una vez que Harry se retiró del despacho. —Él ve más allá que cualquiera de tus mortífagos. Vio a través del chico Malfoy, notó que dudaba ante tu encomienda y se aprovechó de eso. —Suspiró, bastante feliz. —Siempre logra impresionarme.

 

Voldemort miró a su versión joven en silencio, razonando sus palabras. —Entonces… Mintió acerca de su valía. —Tom sonrió, asintiendo.

 

—Supongo que no necesita hacerlo ya que te ha mostrado lo suficiente como para que confíes en él. —Con su mano, comenzó a enumerar cada hecho. —Estuvo dispuesto a traicionar a la luz públicamente con tal de conocerte, te dio la profecía sin dudarlo, me ha protegido desde el instante que me conoció, es bueno en oclumancia, sumamente Slytherin cuando se lo propone, obedece sin replicar, ¿Qué más quieres de él? Prácticamente es el seguidor perfecto.

 

—Es un chico tan extraño… —El señor oscuro tenía mucho que pensar. Tom, tras suspirar nuevamente, desapareció, volviendo a su diario.

 

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Previamente había entrado al cuarto de Potter para hablar sobre lo que pasó en su reunión con el Señor Tenebroso. Recordaba que se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hablar. — ¿Por qué te ofreciste a cumplir mi misión? —Harry, quien estaba leyendo un libro, despegó sus ojos de la entretenida lectura y lo miró con diversión.

 

— ¿No la familia se ayuda entre sí, querido primo? —El joven heredero gruñó, comprendiendo por qué odiaba tanto a Harry Potter; realmente lo sacaba de quicio fácilmente.

 

—No somos familia.

 

El Gryffindor le sonrió burlonamente. —Mamá Bellatrix no piensa lo mismo.

 

— ¡Es porque ella está loca! —Gritó, enfurecido. —Tía no ve a través de tus mentiras, pero yo te conozco, Potter, y sé que estás engañando a todos. Para tu desgracia, a mí no, y no me cansaré de luchar hasta que todos te conozcan realmente; te lo prometo.

 

No supo en qué momento permitió que el chico se subiera a su regazo y comenzara a besarlo. Aterrado, se separó y golpeó su cara con rudeza, paralizándose al escuchar el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios. Se impresionó mucho más cuando miró a Potter sonrojado, sonriéndole con diversión. —Vamos, primo, ¿No decías que me conocías? No deberías mostrarte tan sorprendido, entonces.

 

Draco tembló ante lo meloso que sonaba. Negó frenéticamente. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

 

Harry acarició su rostro con algo parecido a la ternura, regalándole una mirada dulce. —Cállate y disfruta, Malfoy. —Y volvió a juntar sus labios con brusquedad. El rubio, sin saber qué hacer, correspondió el gesto con timidez, enterrando la sensación de malestar y culpabilidad en lo más profundo de su mente, dejando que sus instintos lo guiaran.

 

Potter besaba bien. De vez en cuando, tiraba suavemente de su labio con sus dientes y sus manos jaloneaban su cabello juguetonamente. En algún momento, Draco empezó a sentir demasiado calor. Quería que Harry sintiese lo mismo, así que apretó con saña sus caderas y lo aventó rudamente a la cama mientras se posicionaba rápidamente sobre él. Potter sonrió divertido, Malfoy gruñó quedamente antes de dirigir su boca al blanquecino cuello del chico y morderlo. Harry gimió gustoso.

Los roces no tardaron en llegar y el ambiente se hizo más sofocante. Durante un instante, Draco supo que no era suficiente. Necesitaba más, ansiaba más. Quería arrancarle la ropa al otro chico, tener un contacto más íntimo.

Definitivamente, no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

 

Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron los botones de la camisa de Potter, alguien irrumpió en la habitación. — ¡Draco Malfoy! —Bellatrix, enfurecida, gritó. — ¿Qué carajo crees que le estás haciendo a mi bebé?

 

El joven heredero se separó de Potter en un santiamén, su pálido rostro se coloreó de carmín y su mente se quedó en blanco. —T-tía…

 

La bruja alzó su varita y rápidamente conjuró un hechizo. — _¡Mobilicorpus!_ —Draco gritó aterrorizado cuando fue abruptamente levitado y lanzado al otro lado de la habitación. Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada.

 

—Demonios, ¡Cállate, Potter! —El mencionado negó ante eso, todavía riendo. Bellatrix rodeó con sus brazos al chico, mimándolo y fulminando a su sobrino con la mirada. El rubio maldijo por lo bajo ante eso.

 

—Mi pobre bebé… —La bruja besó la cicatriz de Harry con dulzura. —Venía a avisarte que la comida ya está, ¡No puedo creer que Draco te haya hecho esto! Definitivamente le diré a Cissy.

 

Malfoy palideció. —N-no…

 

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Vamos. —Ambos jóvenes siguieron a la mayor en silencio, uno con una gran sonrisa y el otro aterrorizado. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Draco se paralizó al ver a su Lord sentado con gesto impaciente, el cual cambió a furia al ver el cuello de Potter.

 

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Narcissa preguntó, sin percatarse de las evidentes marcas de Harry y los labios hinchados de su hijo. —La comida se está enfriando.

 

— ¡Él atacó a mi bebé! —Bellatrix acusó, señalando a Draco. — ¡Mira todo lo que le hizo! Mi pobre e inocente bebé fue cruelmente agredido por tu hijo. ¡Tienes que hacer algo al respecto! Merece un buen castigo.

 

Los integrantes de la familia Malfoy así como los hermanos Lestrange, soltaron pequeños sonidos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Draco bajó la mirada, sumamente avergonzado, por lo que Harry suspiró. —Sólo estábamos experimentando, madre, no debes preocuparte.

 

— ¡Te ha dejado todo herido!

 

—No son heridas. —Aclaró a punto de rodar los ojos. —Definitivamente a ti te hace falta hacerlo con papá. —Bellatrix jadeó, impactada.

 

— ¡Te voy a castigar si sigues diciendo esas cosas en voz alta!

 

— ¡Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad! —Rodolphus, sin saber qué hacer o decir, cubrió su cara con ambas manos, incapaz de seguir viendo la discusión entre su esposa y su casi hijo. Aunque el chico le caía bien y podía ser un digno heredero de la familia Lestrange, definitivamente era bastante extraño.

 

De reojo, vio a su Lord, asustándose al ver su ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillando furiosamente. Voldemort no estaba nada contento. —Potter. —Siseó, enojado. — ¿Crees que es correcto llegar a una reunión familiar de esa forma?

 

Harry, impasible, se encogió de hombros. —Ni siquiera sabía que había una reunión familiar. Además, mi querido primo no tuvo la culpa; fui yo quien lo convenció para hacer eso.

 

— ¿Por qué quisiste hacerlo? —El Señor Oscuro cuidadosamente preguntó, ocultando su tono dudoso.

 

La sonrisa del chico le causó escalofríos a la mayoría de los presentes. —Porque pensé que era divertido.


	8. viii

Quien más disgustado estuvo después de escuchar lo que pasó entre Potter y el heredero de los Malfoy, fue la versión joven del Señor Tenebroso. Gruñó y siseó maldiciones mientras su versión adulta lo miraba. —Necesito un jodido cuerpo ahora. —Exigió, clavando sus ojos en la ventana.

 

—No pensé que el chico te gustara tanto. —Voldemort casi parecía sorprendido. _Casi_.

 

—Es un candidato digno para gobernar el mundo mágico a nuestro lado. —Aseguró. —Tiene unos planes realmente increíbles.

 

—Dímelos.

 

Tom sonrió. —El que más me importa es realmente interesante, tiene que ver con nosotros. —Los ojos del mayor brillaron ante la curiosidad. —Obviamente sabe que soy un horrocrux. Sabe de la existencia de ellos, aunque no cuantos hay ni cuáles. Sin embargo, logró crear una especie de hipótesis lógica para que yo vuelva a unificarme a ti.

 

— ¿Cómo? —Voldemort verdaderamente se interesó en la respuesta, haciendo que el espectro sonriera de satisfacción.

 

—Un año después de lo que pasó con Ginny Weasley, la formuló. “Ciertamente, siempre he escuchado en todas partes que el alma es eterna”, me dijo una vez, “nunca lo había creído, pero cuando te veo a ti la frase cobra bastante sentido”. Días después, me planteó que si consigo poseer un cuerpo en su totalidad, ser _completamente_ humano, supuso que podría volver a unificarme a ti sin necesidad del arrepentimiento. —Suspiró. —Una de las condiciones es que, forzosamente, el alma principal, o sea tú, debe estar sin un cuerpo. En ese tiempo, ambos estábamos convencidos de que tú seguías vivo, pero en forma de espectro, sin un cuerpo real. Me poseerías, así como lo hiciste con el inepto de Quirrell, pero, en vez de hacerme tu horrocrux temporal, tú alma reconocería a la mía como _igual_ y se unificarían. Y, _como el alma es eterna_ , conservaríamos esta apariencia.

 

Voldemort asintió, fascinado. —Realmente interesante.

 

—Por cierto, ¿Te comenté que también llegamos a la conclusión de que una parte de nuestra alma reside en Potter? Cabe decir que fue bastante divertido llegar a esa conclusión.

 

—Eso hace todo aun más interesante.

 

* * *

 

Harry se encontraba acostado, mirando el techo con aburrimiento. Desde lo sucedido con Draco, Bellatrix actuaba aun más sobreprotectora con él que antes, y lo había castigado encerrándolo en su habitación para que no hiciera nada que le gustara.

Por alguna razón, su Señor se había enojado con él. No lo entendía, ¡No había hecho nada malo! Eso sólo hacía las cosas más aburridas que de costumbre.  Extrañaba a Tom. Al menos él lo mantenía entretenido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños. Por lo que había oído, los Mortífagos organizarían una reunión en su honor, para celebrar que tuviera un año más de vida. Aunque la idea la parecía fastidiosa, sería presentado oficialmente como el hijo único, y heredero, de los Lestrange, así que era importante.

 

El ligero sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Adelante. —Dijo, sin dejar de observar el techo. La persona pasó, abriendo y cerrando la puerta sin decir alguna palabra. Harry no se dignó a mirar al invitado, de todas maneras no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Cerró sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó cuando el silencio comenzó a ser desesperante.

 

—Creí que nuestro encuentro iba a ser más… Memorable. —Harry jadeó, parándose al instante y mirando al invitado con incredulidad. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, así como también lo dejaría sin aliento escucharla.

 

Su boca se secó. —Tom…

 

—Realmente pensé que me habías extrañado… Que decepcionante, ha sido mi error. —Harry se paralizó en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Sus manos temblaron un poco al igual que sus labios, ¿Realmente él…?

 

—Estoy soñando. —Susurró, riendo bajito. —Debo estar demasiado cansado o jodidamente loco como para alucinar. —Talló sus ojos, intentando despejar su mente.

 

— ¿En serio? —La voz de Riddle sonó más cerca. Pronto la mandíbula de Harry se vio apresada por unos finos dedos, por un momento ambos pensaron en lo mucho que había deseado ese toque. —Te estás portando mal, muy mal, mocoso.

 

Las mejillas del joven se pintaron de carmín. —Lo… ¿Lograste?

 

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿Quién crees que soy? —Rápidamente, los brazos de Harry se aferraron al cuerpo del mayor, apresándolo con desesperación y necesidad. Oh, ¿Cuánto extrañó a ese idiota presuntuoso? Nunca lo sabría exactamente.

 

Las manos de Riddle viajaron a la parte inferior del chico, explorando su piel por debajo de su ropa. Sus uñas rasguñaron superficialmente la delgada cintura antes de clavarse fuertemente en la parte baja de su espalda, logrando sacarle un jadeo. Sus labios recorrieron con dulzura su rostro luego de soltar una risa divertida. El chico se deshizo en sus brazos.

Mierda, cuánto ansiaba eso.

Chupó cariñosamente su cuello, borrando la poca evidencia que Draco Malfoy había dejado, marcando y dejando un claro mensaje en la blanca piel. Se deleitó con los gemidos ahogados y pequeñas súplicas de “más” en pársel cuando mordía especialmente fuerte. Mientras tanto, empezó a desnudarlo, lento, sin prisa alguna, rasguñando y apretando con saña donde más se le antojaba. Pronto memorizó la hermosa imagen de Potter sonrojado y desesperado por más.

 

—Has sido un niño malo. —Aseguró, sacando su varita de su impecable túnica. Sonrió con malicia al ver a Potter atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. — ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Mereces un buen castigo.

 

—Has lo que quieras. —Potter jadeó, excitado.

 

— ¿Debería follarte dulce y cuidadosamente? O, mejor dicho, ¿ _Hacerte el amor_? —La nariz del menor se arrugó ante sus palabras, expresando su evidente disgusto por la selección de palabras. —“No debes temer, mi precioso niño, ¡Tommy va a cuidarte muy bien!”.

 

— ¡Jódete, Tom! —Replicó Potter, mordiendo fuertemente su cuello y empujándolo bruscamente a la cama. —Si no lo haces como quiero, lo haré.

 

—Crucio. —Musitó Riddle con malicia, viendo fascinado como el más joven se retorció por el placer. —Oh, mi dulce, dulce niño, hoy me siento especialmente generoso, así que cumpliré tu capricho, aunque no lo merezcas. —Sus dedos se envolvieron en los desordenados cabellos del menor, jalándolos sin delicadeza alguna. Potter gimió descontrolado.

 

—Por favor… —Suplicó en un sollozo, jadeante. Tom sonrió con sadismo y hundió sus dientes en el labio inferior de su amante. Harry lo besó con vehemencia luego de eso. Riddle comenzó a sacar la ropa de ambos, lanzándola lejos y divirtiéndose con lo desesperado que lucía el chico mientras desabotonaba su camisa y quitaba sus pantalones. Una vez que estuvieron desnudos, el menor abrió sus piernas y exigió burlonamente que continuara.

 

Tom, casi a punto de reír, obedeció.

Con un suave movimiento de varita y un hechizo no verbal, mojó sus dedos con algo parecido a lubricante. Evidentemente, tenía la intención de preparar a Harry, cosa que a este le disgustó. La versión joven del Señor Oscuro ignoró olímpicamente sus quejas e insertó lentamente uno de sus dedos, logrando acallar un poco los siseos enfadados del otro y arrancándole un suave gemido.

Potter sintió que su piel ardía ante el toque, pero eso sólo le generó más placer. Abrió aún más sus piernas y pidió entre hipidos que metiera otro; afortunadamente, Tom le obedeció.

Fue un tanto tortuoso para el más joven esperar que el joven Señor Oscuro se dignara a follarlo de una vez, pero cuando llegó el momento, se aseguró de plasmarlo profundamente en su memoria para nunca olvidarlo.

Tom lo conocía demasiado bien así como él conocía a Tom. Su manera de pensar era bastante similar así como su forma de expresar lo que _sentían_ el uno por el otro. Se podría decir que eran la pareja perfecta, y que habían llegado, mediante un acuerdo silencioso, a llamarse así en secreto.

Quizá por eso mismo, Tom lo embistió con rudeza y marcó cada parte de su cuerpo con feroces mordidas y rasguños. Jaloneó su cabello, consciente de que Harry _amaba_ que lo hiciera, y le impidió llegar al clímax una y otra vez.

Potter, lejos de sentirse ofendido, agradeció en silencio lo atento que era su amante con él, simplemente dedicándose a gemir su nombre y suplicarle por más en pársel.

Sí. Definitivamente ambos chicos estaban gravemente enfermos.


	9. ix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pierdo tanto en mi propio mundo que olvido como va a continuar la historia ajfbskbjbjv.

Harry Orion Lestrange Black. Ese fue el nombre que Rodolphus y Bellatrix le dieron. Aunque aún quedaba pendiente el hecho de adoptarlo oficialmente en el ministerio, fue presentado frente a los mortífagos como su único heredero, su _hijo_.

La celebración que hicieron en honor a su cumpleaños ciertamente fue impresionante, llena de regalos y bastantes reconocimientos. Harry, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que pertenecía a un lugar, se sintió _amado_.

Era extraño. Harry sólo conocía el odio y el interés, la crueldad y el dolor. Se sentía cómodo fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que adoraba a sus amigos, adoraba mentir para que todos confiaran en él.

Tom fue el único que logró ahondar en lo más profundo de él. Tom lo vio llorar y consumirse en odio. Tom lo vio suplicando porque el dolor se detuviera y disfrutó cuando Harry comenzó a enloquecer.

 

_“Pensaba que era una desafortunada casualidad del universo, algo efímero y desechable. Me odié por ser débil, odié a mis padres por ser tan obscenamente idiotas. Durante muchos años me asqueó la simple idea de que existía y estaba vivo, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente como para quitarme la vida. Esperé y esperé a que las cosas mejoraran… Tontamente, un día creí que lo hicieron”._

 

Eran iguales. Ambos mestizos, ambos huérfanos desde bebés. Odiaban profundamente a los muggles y consiguieron seguidores a través de mentiras. ¡Hasta sus varitas eran gemelas! Tom reía cada que pensaba en tal hecho, el famoso niño-que-vivió era suyo, estaba de su parte, no iba a cumplir la tonta profecía a la que estaban destinados. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, iba a ganar la guerra.

 

_“Me enteré de que era un mago. Sonaba tan hilarante… Entendí por qué esos asquerosos muggles me odiaban, ¡Era especial! Ellos nunca serían como yo. Quise sentir compasión, comprensión por su situación, pero me fue imposible hacerlo; fui incapaz de tener tales emociones por ellos. Contrario a eso, sensaciones como el orgullo y el egocentrismo me invadieron. Evidentemente era superior, ellos eran escoria y yo era lo más parecido a un Dios. Debía eliminarlos, aún tengo que hacerlo, pero debo ser paciente, muy paciente...”._

 

—Harry. —Susurró Riddle, enredando su brazo en la delgada cintura posesivamente. El nuevo integrante de los Lestrange le sonrió antes de besar suavemente su mejilla.

 

_“Pensé que me respetarían y tratarían mejor, que me temerían… Fue un grave error de mi parte. En el verano después de mi primer año los abusos se duplicaron. Yo sólo deseé que se detuvieran, que dejara de doler. No quería llorar más”._

 

—Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que esperamos, Tom. Por fin logré darte un cuerpo y el señor oscuro ya no me considera un enemigo. —Rió por lo bajo, encantado. —Pronto tendremos el mundo mágico a nuestros pies, todos nuestros planes podrán realizarse. Somos poderosos juntos, nadie nos detendrá.

 

Riddle también sonrió, fascinado con el chico. —Cuánta razón hay en tus palabras, mi querido niño. —Besó su mano, sus ojos brillaron salvajemente, tiñéndose de rojo. —Absolutamente nadie nos detendrá.

 

_“Me convertí en un monstruo, Tom”._

 

Harry se estremeció. — ¿Tom?

 

— ¿Sí, mi niño?

 

— ¿Olvidaste mencionarme algo importante? —La versión joven del señor oscuro lo miró como si no entendiera a qué se refería. El ojiverde quiso golpearse por no darse cuenta antes. —Comprobaste mi hipótesis.

 

Riddle rió dulcemente. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

 

—Eres el señor oscuro. —Aseguró. —El alma principal logró unirse exitosamente a ti. —La gran sonrisa de Riddle sustentó sus sospechas.

 

—Pareces decepcionado, mi querido niño.

 

Harry negó. —No podría estarlo, mi señor. En realidad, me hace feliz que esto haya pasado. —Relamió sus labios. —Significa que no soy tan estúpido como la mayoría de aquí cree, y eso es algo que tú apreciarás correctamente, ¿No es así? —Tom asintió, casi a punto de reír. —Lo único que extrañaré es ser un jodido maleducado contigo. Nuestro nivel de extraña confianza se verá arruinado por tu constante búsqueda de respeto.

 

Voldemort se encogió de hombros. —Si se trata de ti, podría permitirlo.

 

— ¿Por qué? —La curiosidad era bastante obvia en el nuevo integrante de los Lestrange.

 

—Las memorias del diario, supongo. —Suspiró, aburrido. —Aunque quiero mantenerte sólo como un valioso seguidor, una parte de mí desea más. Eres mío en muchos sentidos, digno de gobernar el mundo a mi lado. Sólo por eso podría soportar todo aquello que mi joven versión permitió que hicieras.

 

—Oh, mi señor, eres tan tierno, me conmueves. —Riddle gruñó, disgustado.

 

—Pero no por eso dejaré que seas tan insolente, maldito mocoso.

 

Harry guiño su ojo. —Ya sabes cómo castigarme. —Voldemort rodó lo ojos. Draco en ese instante se acercó, un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

 

Extendió su mano hacia el ojiverde. — ¿Bailamos? —Harry asintió, separándose de Tom y apretando la mano del rubio juguetonamente. El señor oscuro chasqueó su lengua, luego frunció su ceño al ver lo cerca que estaban. Aunque no sabía de qué hablaban, parecía que lo estaban disfrutando.

 

Quiso ignorarlos y dirigirse a sus seguidores del círculo interno para hablar, pero cuando vio los dedos de Malfoy apretarse dolorosamente en la cintura ajena y al nuevo Lestrange ruborizarse y soltar un jadeo, no pudo más. En un santiamén, tomó al chico y lo arrastró lejos de todo, llevándoselo a su habitación.

Ciertamente no sabía por qué lo hacía. Era como si la parte del alma que residía en el diario se apoderase de él y lo obligara a actuar tan patéticamente impulsivo. Sólo sabía que no podía dejar que nadie tocara lo que era suyo, no debía dejar que el chico Malfoy nuevamente tocara a Harry.

Después de aventarlo a la cama y lanzarle un crucio, se deshizo de toda su ropa. Lo mordió una y otra vez, importándole poco el hecho de que las marcas hechas el día anterior aún eran visibles. Harry gimió, extasiado y confundido, estirando su cuello una y otra vez para que su señor tuviera libre acceso a su piel.

Mientras Tom follaba a Harry y se deleitaba con sus gemidos, se preguntó una vez más por qué lo hacía. Antes no había sentido ninguna clase de atracción hacia nadie, y aunque tuvo sexo varias veces, nunca lo repetía dos veces con la misma persona. Era frustrante, casi obsceno, verse enredado con el mismo muchacho estúpido que intentó matar en más de una ocasión. Patético.

Quizá fue luego de ver el rostro sonrojado del niño, con esa sonrisa traviesa que lo caracterizaba y un rastro de saliva escurriendo por su mentón, cuando lo entendió; estaba obsesionado.

 

_“Pero tú me entiendes, ¿No es así? Eres el único que lo haría, que me aceptaría como realmente soy”_


	10. x

Severus Snape ignoraba completamente la situación en la que estaba el niño-que-vivió. A petición de Harry, el señor oscuro no le comentó absolutamente nada al profesor de pociones, con la vaga justificación de que las mejores sorpresas se preparaban con mucho tiempo de anticipación.

 

Voldemort, evidentemente, no le creyó, mas no dijo nada. — ¿Qué será del niño, si no le molesta que pregunte, mi Lord?

 

— ¿El niño? —Tom respondió distraídamente. Los demás mortífagos que estaban presentes hicieron una mueca de confusión ante el cuestionamiento de Snape. Estaban tan acostumbrados a llamarlo “pequeño señor” o simplemente “Potter” (este último lo cambiaron a “Orion” por petición de Bellatrix y Rodolphus) que olvidaron que seguía siendo un niño, el salvador de la luz.

 

El pocionista relamió sus labios, un poco ansioso. —Potter, mi Lord. —Musitó con simpleza. Esperó pacientemente que alguien dijese algo, siquiera un típico insulto de Bellatrix, pero se vio sorprendido cuando su Lord sonrió.

 

Un gesto aterrador, cabe decir. —Ah… Potter. —El apellido resonó como un suave ronroneo. Severus se paralizó ante eso. —Supongo que lo están buscando desesperadamente. —El profesor de pociones asintió con lentitud. —Cuéntanos sobre eso, Severus.

 

Snape suspiró. —Lo están buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras, mi Lord. La gran mayoría de la población mágica está en shock por su desaparición. Dumbledore tiene la esperanza de que sigue vivo, sin embargo… —Se detuvo abruptamente, incapaz de continuar por el terror de estar en lo cierto.

 

Bellatrix sonrió. —Piensan que el bebito está muerto. —Su falso tono despectivo complació al señor oscuro. Él había ordenado no decir nada del chico frente a Severus, nuevamente por la petición de Harry.

 

—O, en su defecto, siendo horriblemente torturado. —Riddle, con una carcajada, completó. Los demás mortífagos también rieron. —Lo cierto, Severus, es que al niño le esperan grandes cosas, tantas que no podrías imaginártelo.

 

—Está vivo… —Se le escapó decir tras jadear. Su rostro palideció considerablemente, creyendo lo peor.

 

—Lo estará por mucho tiempo, supongo; es divertido _jugar_ con él. —Voldemort mordió su labio inferior, ocultando su sonrisa traviesa. —Pero eso no debe saberse. —Luego de juguetear un poco con su varita, volvió a dirigirse al pocionista. —Tengo una misión para ti, Severus.

 

—Estoy a sus órdenes, mi Lord.

 

* * *

 

Tom odiaba admitirlo, pero se había vuelto un adicto al sexo.

Ciertamente, encontraba relajante follarse a Harry cada que sus niveles de estrés e ira subían peligrosamente. Era extraño. Le gustaba besar al niño después de que este comiera algún tipo de dulce; no era fan de ellos, pero en la boca de Harry sabían delicioso. Gustaba de platicar con él y exponer cada uno de sus planes, escuchar su consejo y mejorar juntos. _Adoraba_ sentarlo en sus piernas cada que tenía una reunión, marcando silenciosamente territorio frente a todos.

Harry, por estúpido que pareciera, era su cordura, su razón, su consciencia, una de sus posesiones más valiosas.

Desde que tenían sus encuentros carnales, sus seguidores comenzaban a disfrutar, y agradecer, la presencia del chico. Gracias a él, los castigos habían disminuido considerablemente. Ya no se veía a Voldemort lanzando crucios por cada error que cometían, también se le notaba más tranquilo y generoso; pensaba mejor las cosas y actuaba más razonablemente.

Un viernes de octubre, Riddle consideró desquitar su enojo con sus mortífagos, pero optó por hundirse entre las piernas del nuevo integrante de los Lestrange y maltratarlo justo como le gustaba. Estaba furioso con el mundo, con él mismo por no haber hablado de _ese_ tema con Harry.

 

 _“Tener muchos horrocrux es peligroso”_ , el niño-que-vivió le dijo al diario una vez, _“no estoy en contra de que los haga, por supuesto, eso es algo que me es indiferente. Sin embargo, fue bastante estúpido de su parte esconderlos lejos de él. Tú, por obra del destino, has logrado llegar a mis manos. Decidí protegerte y darte mi palabra de conseguirte cuerpo para cumplir nuestras metas, pero, ¿Quién asegura que en todos los casos será igual? Lo más probable es que terminen destruidos”._

Rió histéricamente luego de llegar al clímax y desplomarse sobre el niño. —Soy un idiota. —Susurró, intentando controlar su acelerada respiración. Harry, quien también se encontraba jadeando, lo miró confundido.

 

— ¿Tom?

 

—Siempre tuviste razón, mierda, y yo no quise verlo. —Suspiró, aferrándose a las caderas del chico y enterrando su rostro en el cuello ajeno. Carcajeó con suavidad, aunque no había rastro de humor en el sonido. —Soy sumamente patético, ¿No lo crees?

 

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. —Dime qué sucedió. —Tom negó, cerrando sus ojos. Más pronto de lo esperado, el sueño se estaba haciendo cargo de él. —Tom… —Harry insistió, sacudiéndolo un poco para que no durmiese.

 

El señor oscuro gruñó. —El anillo. —Con simpleza habló, luego suspiró. —Acompáñame a un lugar mañana. —Torpemente musitó, exponiendo lo cansando que estaba con esa frase.

 

Harry, comprendiendo lo que quiso decir, asintió. —A donde quieras. —El Lord cayó dormido, rodeando posesivamente su cintura. —A veces eres tan idiota, Tom. —Murmuró, sabiendo que Riddle no lo escucharía.

 

La mente del chico comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. El anillo de los Gaunt, según palabras del pedazo de alma que residía en el diario, fue el primero Horrocrux que Tom creó. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el anillo había desaparecido, quizá ya también estaba destruido. Harry rió, sarcástico; Tom, por primera vez, admitió en voz alta que estaba en lo correcto.

Distraídamente, acarició el cabello de su amante. Lo más probable es que fueran a recuperar los demás horrocrux antes de que tuviesen el mismo destino que el primero. Desde luego, recordó que él también era uno. Bufó por lo bajo al presentir que la posesividad y sobreprotección de Riddle aumentaría drásticamente.

Sonrió un poco. Con ese pedazo de alma residiendo en su interior tenía asegurada mucha diversión durante más tiempo. Sabía que Tom no lo mataría, sería contraproducente que lo hiciera, así que ambos harían de las suyas por muchos años.

Con tales pensamientos, cerró los ojos. El día siguiente prometía ser abrumadoramente largo y cansado, sumamente emocionante. Por primera vez, Harry se sintió ansioso de que el mañana llegara.


	11. xi

Albus Dumbledore se dejó caer en su silla y jaló sus cabellos con desesperación. Su pecho dolía horriblemente, sus ojos picaron ante la presencia de un nuevo estallido de llanto. Mordió su labio inferior, luchando contra la sensación e intentando mantenerse fuerte. Había fallado una vez más, le había fallado a James y Lily, a la orden del fénix, a sí mismo.

Una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla.

Sollozó quedamente, las cosas no tenían que ser así. Se suponía que tenía que proteger a Harry, ayudarlo, apoyarlo. Sin embargo, sólo lo ponía en peligro una y otra vez, impotente ante la presencia de problemas.

Si lograba traer al chico de vuelta y con vida, mandaría al diablo todo y se lo llevaría lejos para que viviese una vida normal. La profecía, Voldemort, los mortífagos, el mundo mágico… Potter no merecía tal carga, todo ese sufrimiento. Era sólo un niño, por Merlín.

Miró con odio el anillo de los Gaunt, la desgracia que traía consigo. Gracias a él, tenía poco tiempo para encontrar al chico, arrancarlo de su cruel responsabilidad, sin importarle hundir en la perpetua miseria a Gran Bretaña, Quería Harry Potter fuese feliz, sin importar el costo. Si tan solo no hubiera tocado el maldito anillo…

 

Limpió sus lágrimas y lanzó un suave suspiro cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados al ver a Severus Snape, su fiel espía. —Está vivo. —Susurró el pocionista, afligido, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.  

 

—Como era de esperarse, Severus; Tom es demasiado evidente algunas veces. —Su tono calmo logró provocarle un temblor a su profesor de pociones. Sonrió, no queriendo mostrarle lo roto que estaba por dentro. — ¿Cómo está? ¿Tom te permitió verlo?

 

Snape, luego de negar, frunció su ceño, viéndose confundido. —En realidad… —Parecía estar pensando seriamente sobre algo, Dumbledore se impacientó un poco, _sólo un poco._ —Pasó algo extraño. El Lord parecía tranquilo, _como cualquier ser humano_ ; no era el mismo de siempre. Cuando le pregunté por Potter, dijo que le esperaban grandes cosas, tantas que no podría imaginármelas. Meramente se comportó raro, al igual que el resto del círculo interno, pero yo estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no percatarme al instante.

 

El director frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo un “humano”? —Severus asintió. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

 

—Lucía distraído, complacido, juguetón. Utilizaba un tono especial para nombrarlo, dijo que lo mantendría vivo por mucho tiempo más ya que disfrutaba jugar con él. —Suspiró. —Eso me recuerda a Bellatrix y su falta de insultos. Sólo lo llamó “bebito” con un forzado tono despectivo. Como le comenté hace un rato, todo fue bastante extraño.

 

Albus entrecerró los ojos. —Qué curioso. ¿No te encargó decir algo más?

 

Severus afirmó con la cabeza. —Me ordenó informar que el chico ya se encontraba en el más allá; en sus palabras, que el chico estuviese vivo no era algo que los demás debían saber.

 

—Está bien, Severus, buen trabajo.

 

* * *

 

Harry se estremeció cuando Tom simplemente se recargó en su hombro. Se quedaron en silencio, analizando profundamente la situación. ¿Esa noche no se divertirían? —Tom… —El más joven se atrevió a hablar, un poco incómodo.

 

— ¿Sí?

 

— ¿Estás bien? —“ _¿Te golpeaste la maldita cabeza?”_ , estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero no se atrevió.

 

Riddle gruñó mientras enterraba su nariz en su cuello e inhalaba. —Estoy agotado. —Murmuró, casi con agobio. Harry quiso reír descontroladamente por su patética muestra de debilidad. —Durmamos. —Sutilmente ordenó, cerrando sus ojos.

 

—Relájate, querido, me aseguraré de encontrar cada pieza de tu alma y cuidarla como si fuera mía. —Bostezó, repentinamente cansado. —Por lo mientras, permanezcamos así, pensando, planeando.

 

Lo que había sucedido ese día es que, nuevamente, no habían hallado uno de los horrocrux de Tom. Este, a diferencia del anterior, había sido reemplazado por uno falso, el cual tenía un mensaje por parte de Regulus Black.

El señor oscuro, al ver el guardapelo falso, rió. Carcajeó histéricamente, sin control, repitiéndose contantemente que era un estúpido y que quería revivir al maldito de Black para poder matarlo con sus propias manos.

El menor, impasible, lo observó desaprobatoriamente, refunfuñando que siempre tuvo la razón.

Al regresar a la mansión de los Malfoy, Tom lo arrastró a la habitación. Al principio pensó que iban a tener una placentera ronda, pero se sorprendió al sentir sus brazos rodeando suavemente su cintura, empujándolo con ternura a la cama.

 

No volvió a soltarlo. —Olvidémonos de todo y durmamos. —Pidió, aterrorizando a Harry con el tono dulce que utilizó.

 

— ¿De verdad estás bien, mi señor? Estás actuando raro; me asusta que de pronto seas tan blando. —El Lord se incorporó para dirigirle una mirada molesta.

 

—Joder, ¿Es tan difícil para ti que tenga actitudes tan humanas? —Potter negó, gruñendo.

 

—No es común en ti. ¿Desde cuándo muestras tantos sentimientos? Deberías pensar en cómo recuperaremos el guardapelo en vez de estar lamentándote como cualquier idiota patético. —Riddle se mostró un poco perturbado ante sus palabras.

 

Asintió, impasible. —Tienes razón. No sé qué me sucede últimamente. —Relamió sus labios, acariciando el rostro ajeno. —Me siento… Inestable, como si no fuera yo. Afortunadamente, estás aquí para hacerme razonar y mantenerme en mis casillas. ¿Te parece si vamos al estudio a seguir planeando? Creo que es lo mejor.

 

Harry asintió, aburrido. —Me parece bien.   


	12. xii

Severus se sentó con elegancia en la misma silla que el Señor Oscuro siempre guardaba para él. Observó con atención su entorno, sobre todo la evidente emoción que Bellatrix Lestrange exponía. Delicadamente, golpeteó la mesa con sus dedos, un poco ansioso porque la reunión comenzara ya.

Se le hacía un poco gracioso que Voldemort odiara la impuntualidad y esa vez se estuviera retrasando. Normalmente, siempre estaba sentado cuando los mortífagos llegaban, y acariciaba a su serpiente para aterrorizarlos. En secreto, Severus se preguntó por qué se tardaba demasiado en llegar.

La respuesta llegó rápido cuando Voldemort entró, con los labios un poco rotos e hinchados y su cabello completamente despeinado. A Severus le dio gracia ver a su señor en ese estado; el siempre perfecto Tom Riddle, por primera vez, lucía como un adolescente hormonal y revoltoso.

La duda por cómo cambió tan drásticamente de apariencia es algo que lo atormentaba por las noches. Si verlo con un rostro similar a una serpiente era aterrador, que de pronto poseyera una belleza tan enfermiza hacía peor el asunto. Daba la horrible ilusión de que no había ni un rastro de maldad en él, como si se tratase del ser más puro e inocente que sus ojos habían visto.

 

—Severus, estás aquí. —Dijo con fuerza, fingiendo sorpresa. Una vez que estuvo en su asiento, siguió hablando. — ¿Qué noticias me traes?

 

Snape tragó saliva. —El director no me creyó, mi señor, así como ninguno de la orden. Ellos fielmente piensan que el niño sigue con vida.

 

La cara de Voldemort se deformó ante la furia. Lo señaló con su varita, dispuesto a torturarle un crucio, pero fue interrumpido en el momento. —Sabíamos que había esa posibilidad, Tom, no tienes que castigarlo. —Snape volteó al escuchar la voz.

 

— ¿Bebé? —Bellatrix no ocultó la sorpresa en su voz. Severus analizó al chico, claramente impresionado ante la extravagante mezcla de un Black y un Lestrange. ¿Acaso…?

 

—Apuesto a que Severus hizo todo lo posible porque lo creyeran, ¿Verdad? —Su mirada grisácea se clavó en el pocionista, provocándole un escalofrío. Había algo en el chico, algo que se le hacía conocido, aunque no sabía qué.

 

—Por supuesto, mi señor. Me esforcé mucho en cumplir su tarea. —Suspiró. —Posiblemente no pueden aceptar que el niño esté muerto, así que se aferran a la idea de que es un luchador y se mantiene con vida.

 

Voldemort cerró sus ojos antes de estirar su mano al joven. —Ven aquí, Orion. —Con una amplia y fría sonrisa, el chico se acercó al Lord. Sus manos se entrelazaron un instante antes de que Riddle lo jalara para que se sentara en su regazo.

 

Severus se sintió perturbado al ver la escena. — ¿Puedo saber, si no le molesta que le pregunte, quien es él, mi señor? —Voldemort mordisqueó la pálida piel del joven, provocándole un ligero sonrojo a este.

 

—Es mi bebé. —Bellatrix contestó en su lugar, animada. —Orion Lestrange Black. Mi hermoso hijo. —Snape parpadeó, confundido. ¿En qué momento la mujer estuvo embarazada? En su perfecta memoria, no había rastro de algún momento así.

 

—Un placer, Severus Snape. Quizá te sientes un poco confundido ahora, pero no debes preocuparte; la mayoría lo estuvo cuando se enteraron de mi existencia. —Suavemente rió. —Viví en Francia el tiempo que ellos estuvieron en Askaban, y mi educación mágica fue patrocinada por Beauxbatons, por eso nadie sabía sobre mí.

 

El profesor optó por callarse todas sus dudas. Gracias a Orion, su Lord le tuvo piedad y no fue castigado, sin embargo… —Bien. —Susurró Voldemort, con los ojos cerrados y su boca pegada al cuello de Lestrange. —Era una posibilidad. Mantenme informado de todos los movimientos de la orden, Severus. Puedes retirarte. —Orion sonrió sarcásticamente, acariciando los cabellos del señor oscuro. Sus ojos se mantuvieron posados en el pocionista, incomodándolo un poco.

 

Levantó su mano en un gesto agraciado, despidiéndose. —Disfruta tu día, profesor Snape.

 

* * *

 

 

Había veces en las que el pocionista simplemente quería olvidarse de todo; huir sonaba factible en su cabeza, escapar como un maldito cobarde y vivir en paz hasta morir de vejez. Había dos cosas que se lo impedían, y ambas tenían que ver con mocosos hormonales y estúpidos que comenzaban a darle horribles dolores de cabeza por el estrés.

El primero de ellos era Draco Malfoy. Gracias a las hermanas Black, ahora tenía la _obligación_ de cuidar al chiquillo, protegerlo de cualquier _obstáculo_ que Hogwarts pudiese crearle. Si el señor oscuro no le hubiese dicho la tarea que amablemente le encargó al rubio, se estaría jalando los cabellos por la creciente ansiedad que el niñato le producía con sus acciones imprudentes. 

El segundo, para su maldita desgracia, era Harry Potter. Lo odiaba, realmente lo hacía, sobre todo porque poseía los preciosos ojos de Lily. Le repugnaba ver el hermoso iris color verde en un rostro tan jodidamente igual al de James Potter. Le daba tanto asco… Y aun así, sentía sus piernas temblar cada que los veía. Le dolía profundamente admirarlos, observar la pulcra inocencia que los caracterizaba. Harry no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada, y era el deber de Severus protegerlo.

Irrevocablemente falló. Le falló a su Lily.

El fugaz recuerdo del hijo de Bellatrix y Rodolphus invadió su mente. El muchacho aún se le hacía conocido, como si lo hubiese visto antes. Por alguna razón, le recordaba al chico Potter. Rodó lo ojos ante lo inesperados que resultaron sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo alguien con la mirada tan cruel y la sonrisa tan fría podía parecerse a Harry Potter? Eran complemente opuestos, tenían una visión diferente de la vida.

Ahogó cada una de sus penas en la botella de alcohol que estaba sobre su escritorio. En silencio, sollozó por la pérdida de Lily y pidió perdón por no proteger a Harry. Era un idiota, un hijo del olvido que estaba pagando cada uno de sus errores.

Justo antes de caer inconsciente, la sarcástica imagen de Orion se proyectó en su mente, sus palabras, el travieso sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas cuando Voldemort mordió horriblemente su cuello. La sensación de que no le estaba diciendo algo era persistente, así que se aseguraría de descubrir absolutamente todos los secretos que rodeaban al chico.

Quizá, sólo necesitaba esperar.


	13. xiii

Una vez que tuvo la ubicación exacta del guardapelo y mandó a algunos de sus mortífagos por él, el señor oscuro pudo volver a la mansión Malfoy con su amante para tener una buena ronda de sexo. Extrañamente, lo primero que encontró al llegar fue a Narcissa temblando ligeramente mientras bebía una copa de vino. —Mi Lord. —Ella se inclinó, respetuosa.

 

— ¿Ocurrió algo cuando no estaba? —La mujer mordió suavemente sus labios antes de asentir con suavidad. Su evidente nerviosismo provocó que la curiosidad de Harry se despertara.

 

—Los aurores vinieron aquí. —Con su cabeza, señaló a su sobrino. —Lo estaban buscando. Por supuesto, no encontraron nada, afortunadamente sólo yo me encontraba aquí, pero ellos casi descubren que Bellatrix vive aquí.

 

— ¿Madre está bien? —Harry preguntó en voz baja, un poco preocupado por la bruja. Cuando Narcissa negó, soltó un suspiro audible. —Supongo que era de esperarse.

 

La mirada que le dirigió la mujer tenía un atisbo de interés. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 

—Piénsalo, querida tía. Los Malfoy siempre fueron conocidos como seguidores de Tom por muchas familias de la luz y Dumbledore es un mago muy influyente, ¿Cuánto crees que le costó convencer a algunos aurores de revisar esta casa para asegurarse de que el niño-que-vivió no estaba encarcelado aquí? Debo admitir que fue algo sumamente inteligente de su parte.

 

—Estoy de acuerdo con Harry. —Voldemort habló, enredando su mano en la cintura del menor posesivamente. —Su astucia me… Sorprende. Sin embargo, aun siguen siendo unos completos idiotas.

 

—Y eso es lo más divertido de todo. —Harry sonrió, una sonrisa sarcástica y cruel que le provocó terribles escalofríos a Narcissa. No importaba cuan arduamente lo intentara, ella simplemente no podía acostumbrarse al verdadero ser del chico.

 

Tampoco podía asimilar que este fuese su nuevo sobrino, mucho menos que el señor oscuro lo haya proclamado su amante. Era tan confuso y extraño, retorcido. Aun así, se mantendría callada por la seguridad de su familia y la suya. Era lo mejor.

 

* * *

 

Albus miró con recelo su mano ennegrecida. Cada día se sentía más débil por la maldición, lo estaba matando lentamente. Si no fuese por Severus, habría muerto inmediatamente.

Él sabía de la tarea que le fue encargada a Draco. Aún sin Harry, planificó con el pocionista su muerte, todo con la intención de salvar al pequeño Malfoy y, quizá, reducir el horrible suplicio que Harry estaba sufriendo. No pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, era un pésimo mentor, una horrible persona. En sus hombros cargaba la enorme culpa de muchos acontecimientos de su vida, siendo Potter el peor de ellos.

Sí, el niño tenía que morir para que lograran vencer a Voldemort, pero eso no significaba que tenía que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. Por primera vez, Albus deseó ser egoísta y dejar que Gran Bretaña se pudriera bajo el mandato del señor oscuro con tal de que Harry se fuera lejos y viviese una vida normal junto a sus amigos.

Por un momento, pensó que era lo mejor.

Paseó por la torre de astronomía, mirando la noche estrellada distraídamente y secando las crueles lágrimas que ensuciaron su rostro. Tales acciones lo tranquilizaban un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para dejar de abrumarse por sus pensamientos.

 

Fue sacado abruptamente de su zona de confort al escuchar pasos. Draco Malfoy lo señaló con su varita, temblando visiblemente y arruinando su perfecto rostro con una expresión de dolor. En ese momento, Albus supo que iba a morir. — ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

 

El directo observó su varita caer estruendosamente al suelo. —Buenas noches, Draco. —Saludó, manteniendo la calma. Estaba preparado para eso, para morir.

 

— ¿Quién más está aquí? —El rubio parecía desesperado, dejándose llevar por su paranoia con rapidez.

 

Albus sintió tristeza por la situación del chico. —Es algo que yo debería preguntarte a ti, ¿O estás actuando solo?

 

—No. —Respondió, tajante. —Hay mortífagos aquí, en el colegio, esta noche.

 

La plática siguió su curso. Mientras más hablaban, Albus más sabía acerca de todo el pobre plan que Draco había creado para matarlo. Ciertamente, estaba un poco impresionado por la brillante idea del chico, aunque nunca lo demostró. —Al menos, antes de que lo hagas, ¿Podrías decirme cómo está Harry?

 

Dejó exponer su cansancio con esa pregunta. Malfoy parpadeó lentamente, como si estuviera confundido. —Él está bien. —Evidentemente, el mayor no creyó en sus palabras.

 

—Supongo que tu definición de “bien” ha sido cruelmente retorcida por Tom, ¿no es así? Aunque también supongo que lo disfrutas, de todos modos tú odiabas a Harry y nunca te permitiste conocerlo bien…

 

— ¡El que no lo conoce bien eres tú! —Histéricamente, Draco gritó, furioso. — ¡Mi querido primo no es ni siquiera un poco de lo que Harry Potter fue para ustedes! ¡No hables de él como si realmente lo conocieras!

 

Albus abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió. — ¡Dumbledore acorralado! —El nuevo invitado se giró a una mujer bajita, muy parecida a él, la cual sonreía con impaciencia. — ¡Dumbledore sin varita! ¡Dumbledore a solas! ¡Bien hecho, Draco, muy bien hecho!

 

—Buenas noches, Amycus. Y has traído a Alecto también. Encantador. —Observó atentó a los cuatro mortífagos, sobre todo al último de los cuatro. Extrañamente, era el único que portaba máscara, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos verdes… Como los de Lily Potter.

 

Los hermanos Carrow y Fernir demandaron su atención. Con comentarios mordaces, lo distrajeron totalmente, a tal punto que no se percató cuando el mortífago desconocido se colocó detrás de Draco y lo felicitó por lo bajo. Se enfocó nuevamente cuando Amycus comenzó a exigirle al rubio que matara a Albus. —Hazlo o quédate atrás para que alguno de nosotros… —La puerta nuevamente se abrió, los ojos de Amycus brillaron enfermizamente. —Tenemos un problema, Snape. —Rápidamente habló, frustrado. —El chico no parece capaz.

 

Albus no podía dejar de ver al hombre de ojos verdes, los cuales estaba llenos de diversión y locura. Despegó momentáneamente su vista para dirigirse al pocionista, diciéndole silenciosamente que era hora de hacerlo. —Severus… —Suplicó. —Por favor…

 

La mano de Snape se levantó, lista para lanzar la maldición, pero otra más pequeña lo interrumpió en el proceso. —No. —El enmascarado ordenó con frialdad, mirándolo desdeñosamente. —Lo haré yo.

 

De su túnica, sacó una varita, una que Severus y Albus reconocieron muy bien. — ¿De dónde…? —Con lentitud, desapareció la máscara, dejando ver al niño que había visto en los recuerdos de Severus. Si no recordaba mal, su nombre era Orion.

 

—Oh, profesor Dumbledore, no tienes que lucir tan sorprendido. Mi lindo primo se encargó de darte una sutil advertencia, ¿Acaso no la captaste? —La extraña mezcla entre un Lestrange y un Black desapareció, dejando ver al dueño de su estrés y culpa.

 

—Potter… —El pocionista estaba paralizado por la impresión. Harry sonrió cruelmente, sus ojos brillando por la locura que tanto tiempo guardo en el fondo de su mente.

 

—Profesor Snape, siempre es un gusto verte. —Con elegancia, apunto su varita hacia el director. — ¿Sabes? Tenía la impresión de que me reconocerías aquella vez. Tom también estaba seguro de eso, pero al ver tu rostro me di cuenta de que todo salió como lo planeé, ¿No es así?

 

—Mi muchacho. —Albus interrumpió, su voz temblando. Estaba asustado, mucho, sobre todo porque, aunque se trataba de Harry, no lo reconoció. Ese no era el niño que por tantos años conoció, aquel niño inocente y humilde que vivía en la alacena de los Dursley. —Me alegra verte bien.

 

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó, causándole aún más terror. —Por supuesto que te alegra, mi querido director. —Uno de sus ojos se cerró en un guiño travieso. Albus estaba preparado para morir, pero no para hacerlo en manos del niño-que-vivió. — _Avada Kedavra._

 

Y todo se volvió oscuro.


	14. xiv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace un tiempo hice un grupo de Whatsapp para mis lectores. Si gustan unirse, el link lo dejaré al final del capítulo. (?

Nagini odiaba meterse en problemas humanos, solamente interviniendo cuando se trataba de Tom. Observó detenidamente a la pareja de su amo, siempre incapaz de dejarlos de comparar. —Eres mío. —Le escuchó decir a uno de los seguidores de Tom. —Y yo no permito que toquen lo que es mío, eso Tom lo sabe muy bien.

 

— ¿Y no crees que posiblemente el Lord te esté engañando, muchacho estúpido? —El hombre, furioso, le replicó, temblando visiblemente y casi a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas.

 

—No puede hacerlo. —Harry aseguró, Nagini asintió completamente de acuerdo. —Además, si hablamos de engaños, fui el mejor en ello. Absolutamente todos ustedes creyeron en la perfecta y asquerosa fachada que les presenté del niño-que-vivió, ¿Acaso te imaginaste que en realidad era un jodido desquiciado? Por supuesto que no. —Ante eso, Nagini soltó una risita. En su mente, la palabra “desquiciado” sonó muy divertida.

 

Rió un poco más cuando el amante de su señor le miró mal. —Potter…

 

—Es Lestrange. —Corrigió por milésima vez, rodando los ojos.

 

—Lestrange. —El hombre, infeliz, le nombró. — ¿Crees que es correcto lo que haces? ¿Crees que tus padres estarían orgullosos de tu actitud?

 

—Lo están. —Harry sonrió. —Mamá y papá se la pasan expresando su orgullo cada tanto, hasta el tío Rabastan…

 

—Sabes que estoy hablando de James y Lily Potter, así que déjate de cuentos.

 

Los ojos de Harry se opacaron un instante. —Ah, hablas de… Ellos. —Suspiró, aburrido. —No sé qué quieres que te diga; ni siquiera los conocí. Bellatrix y Rodolphus han hecho un excelente trabajo reemplazándolos, así que no me atormento pensando qué pensarían ellos de mí si vieran en lo que me he convertido, es lo último que pasa por mi mente.

 

— ¡Tus padres se sacrificaron por ti, muchacho tonto! ¡Ellos murieron por protegerte! ¿Es así como agradeces sus actos? Eres peor de lo que James Potter alguna vez fue. —Harry miró con excesivo aburrimiento al hombre, como si esperara que dijese tal estupidez.

 

—Los Potter fueron unos idiotas al creer que podían ganarle a un mago tan poderoso como lo es Tom. —Se encogió de hombros. —Están muertos ahora, y no me importa en lo más mínimo. No pienso en gente muerta, no siento la necesidad de agradecer su _noble_ sacrificio. Su terrible circunstancia fue la que ocasionó que viviera con unos asquerosos muggles, los cuales me convirtieron en lo que soy. ¿Crees que serviría retractarme de mis acciones ahora, a estas alturas? Ciertamente sería muy ilógico, profesor. Estoy orgulloso de lo que soy y de lo que hago, y no voy a permitir que _cualquier_ persona venga e intente que me mortifique por ser quien soy.

 

Aunque a Nagini no le caía en lo absoluto Harry, siseó gustosa por sus palabras. — _Horrible cría, lo estás haciendo bien._

El ojiverde arrugó su nariz al escuchar tales palabras. — _Oh, cállate, maldita serpiente._

 

—Realmente tú… —Los labios de Snape temblaron. Lily, su bella Lily se había sacrificado por el niño que estaba frente a él, ¿En qué momento pensó que era buena idea unirse al asesino de sus padres? Era un poco hilarante, devastador, el asunto. Sin embargo, su deber era cuidarlo, apoyarlo, protegerlo, así que suspiró para señalar su rendición. —Está bien, te seguiré. —La sonrisa que surgió en el rostro del chico le provocó muchos escalofríos y terror.

 

Todo lo hacía por Lily.

 

* * *

 

Después de entrar a su habitación y recostarse en la cama, Lord Voldemort sostuvo fuertemente a su amante de la cintura y hundió su cara en su cuello. Estaba harto de la estupidez de sus Mortífagos, eran tan idiotas.

 

Gruñó, mordiendo suavemente las clavículas del chico, desconectando su mente para no pensar más en ellos. Sintió a Harry reír suavemente, al igual que escuchó los suaves siseos de Nagini quejándose del ojiverde. Todo era un desastre. —Podríamos atacar Hogwarts… —Musitó quedamente, cerrando sus ojos.

 

—Definitivamente no. —Harry le contestó, nada contento con la idea.

 

A veces, Tom no sabía qué le pasaba. Cuando estaba con su bello amante a solas, las ganas de ser mimado y comportarse como un niño consentido superaban su raciocinio. Ciertamente eso le irritaba en demasía, nada que una buena ronda de sexo no pudiese arreglar. —Pero yo quiero atacar Hogwarts. —Harry rodó los ojos, golpeándolo suavemente en la frente. Riddle gruñó.

 

—No te permitiré hacer tal cosa. Hogwarts es mío, y nadie toca lo que es mío; lo sabes. Si lo atacas, matarás a muchas personas que son de mi propiedad, y me voy a enfadar demasiado contigo. No queremos eso, ¿Verdad? —Las mordidas subieron de tono, Harry casi se deshace en los brazos del mayor. —P-podrías poner al profesor Snape como director y algunos de tus mortífagos serían su apoyo. Pero… —Suspiró, a duras penas capaz de controlar las placenteras reacciones que su cuerpo tenía ante las acciones del Lord. —Pero en lugar de hacer un desastre de lugar, se enfocarían en subir el nivel académico de la escuela, lograr que sea la mejor de todas. Ayudar a los nacidos de muggle a integrarse al mundo mágico, demostrar por qué somos el mejor bando. Y mientras tanto… —Maldijo en voz baja cuando Tom acarició su erección por encima de su ropa.

 

— ¿Y mientras tanto qué? —Riddle susurró juguetonamente en su oído, chupando el lóbulo de su oreja segundos después. Harry gimió audiblemente.

 

—Mientras tanto te apoderas del ministerio. Ahora que tienes un nuevo rostro y luces excesivamente bien, la gente definitivamente te amará. Sólo actúa con encanto y… ¡Ah! Cambie un pocos tus enfoques y el mundo será tuyo.

 

Tom se detuvo, analizando las palabras de Harry por milésima vez. Relamió sus labios, ¿Cuántas veces su amante la había dado el mismo discurso? En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

En lugar de darle una respuesta apropiada, atacó los labios del menor, besándolo con dureza, desesperación y pasión. Ya tendrían otra ocasión para discutir sobre eso.

 

* * *

 

Link del grupo de Whatsapp: <https://chat.whatsapp.com/FEAD5lXhuB9CdqIl3g7pJ1>


	15. xv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los autores siempre ponen disclaimer en sus fics, es mi turno.   
> Disclaimer: este es el último capítulo, ¡Disfrútenlo!

Después que el Señor Tenebroso lograra adueñarse del ministerio mágico británico, Hogwarts entró en crisis.

Los alumnos miraban con horror la escena, temblaban e intentaban esconderse en sus respectivas salas comunes. Sólo los más valientes y la mayoría de Slytherin se quedaron a ver el espectáculo que el gran Lord ofrecía.

 

Él río. —Vengo completamente en paz, queridos niños. —Hermione Granger, una de las mejores brujas del colegio, cayó de rodillas cuando identificó al individuo que venía en compañía del señor tenebroso. —Aunque les cuente creerlo, Hogwarts siempre ha sido importante para mí; no podría destruirlo tan fácilmente. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, relamió sus labios, mostrándose victorioso. —De todos modos no podrían hacerlo.

 

—Harry… —Ron susurró, casi a punto de entrar en shock.

 

— ¡Les he traído al que iba a salvar el mundo mágico de mí! ¡Al niño-que-vivió! Mi némesis. —Nuevamente rio, esta vez con locura. —Quisiera ver que lo intentes, Potter.

 

Harry sonrió, casi a punto de decirle que no era Potter, sino Lestrange. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, debía seguir con su actuación. —Que te jodan, Riddle. —Escupió, un rastro de sangre escurriendo de su barbilla.

 

Ante los ojos de todos, Harry parecía destrozado. Múltiples golpes adornaban su rostro, su aspecto sucio y desaliñado daba a entender que estuvo mucho tiempo bajo una intensa tortura en los calabozos. Tom jaloneaba su cabello y lo mantenía de rodillas frente a todos, humillándolo. Su cuerpo temblaba, como si antes de llegar ahí lo hubiesen mantenido un rato bajo la maldición cruciatus; nadie sabría que, en realidad, se estaba retorciendo por el inmenso placer que sentía.

Sus amigos gritaron a lo lejos clamando piedad, Ginny lloraba descontroladamente mientras se escondía detrás de uno de los gemelos.

 

Tom y Harry se estaban divirtiendo en grande. — _Oh, vamos, amor, ambos sabemos que el jodido aquí eres tú._ —El lord le susurró en pársel, apretando más fuerte sus cabellos. Harry gimió quedamente.

 

— ¡Déjalo ir, por favor! —Hermione imploró, destrozada por ver a su amigo así. — ¡Haremos lo que sea, pero déjalo ir!

 

Voldemort fingió que lo pensaba seriamente, luego sonrió. — ¿Lo que sea?

 

— ¡Lo que sea! —Esta vez gritó Ron, desesperado.

 

— _Tus amigos realmente te aprecian… ¿Debería eliminarlos por ser una amenaza a nuestra relación?_

Harry gruñó, disgustado. — _No te atrevas a hacerlo. Son míos. Sólo yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo._

— _Eres tan exigente. No puedo esperar a estar en nuestro dormitorio y follarte como Merlín manda._ —Suspiró. —Perfecto. Hoy me siento especialmente benevolente, así que escucharé tu demanda, querida niña. —Una vez más, remojó sus labios con su lengua. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. — ¡Ríndanse ante mí y dejaré que Harry Potter viva! Inclínense ante mí y prometo no hacerle daño.

 

Los amigos de Harry se paralizaron un momento, pero desde luego hicieron lo que les pidió. —Lo que sea por Harry, mi Lord. —Granger sumisamente dijo, incapaz de dejar que su amigo muriese.

 

— _Oh, definitivamente te follaré como Merlín manda cuando regresemos, Harry_.

 

* * *

 

Tom Riddle, después de mucho tiempo, por fin pensó que su vida era perfecta. Tenía un amante en casa que siempre lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas, el ministerio británico en sus manos y fieles seguidores que darían su vida por él.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde de marzo supo que las cosas estaban muy mal cuando llegó a su dulce hogar.

La mansión estaba silenciosa, y el ambiente tenía un ligero olor a sangre fresca. Con su varita empuñada, avanzó por los pasillos de la casa, buscando la fuente del aroma. Su corazón se aceleró por la ansiedad mientras más se acercaba a su dormitorio, _el cual compartía con Harry._

Al abrir la puerta, aquel viejo dolor emocional e inmenso odio lo golpearon abruptamente al ver a su amante tirado en medio del cuarto, muerto. Sus dos fieles amigos, Weasley y Granger, también lo estaban. La chica se hallaba en la cama mientras que el pelirrojo estaba en una de las sillas.

Rápidamente se agachó junto a su amante, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acariciando su rostro con la dulzura que siempre detesto. Sus ojos se veían vacíos, sin vida, y el rastro de sangre que salía de su cabeza ensuciaba sus bellas facciones.

Una herida de bala. Su amante había sido asesinado con un arma muggle.

Tan absortó en el dolor estaba que no se percató de que alguien se posicionaba detrás de él y lo apuntaba con el horrendo artefacto. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató. “Qué absurda situación”, fue lo último que pensó. Revivió con odio la asquerosa sensación de quedar reducido a un patético espíritu y maldijo a Merlín su horrible destino.

¿Acaso no querían que fuese, aunque sea, un poco feliz?

Deseó morir en ese momento, olvidarse de todos sus sueños e irse con su amante al otro mundo. Sonaba bien en su mente, estaba cansado de toda la mierda que lo rodeaba.

De todas maneras, podría reencontrarse con Harry allí. O quizá, si el destino quería, en otra vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este fue el final de Erfreuliche Folter! Cualquier duda o comentario puedes hacerlo en el grupo de whatsapp que tengo para mis lectores, el link está en mi perfil.   
> Este fue mi primer proyecto para el fandom de Harry Potter y creo que no quedó tan mal. Espero que les haya gustado. *corazoncitos*   
> Próximamente estaré trabajando en otro que, espero, resulte ser mucho mejor que este. Algún día de estos lo publicaré XD.   
> También los invito a leer mi otra historia de Harry Potter, igual Tomarry, que es de ciencia ficción y mucho drama. No tiene tantos capítulos (por el momento), pero creo que está decente. Su nombre es "Blockades" (como la canción de Muse ahvkbjskvab) y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.   
> No tengo las palabras necesarias para expresarles mi agradecimiento por leer esta historia y seguirla hasta el final. Son los mejores y siempre los llevaré en mi pútrido corazoncito. ¡Muchas gracias!   
> También gracias a mi beta @DanoxP por ayudarme con la correción y los malos tratos para hacer un fic más decente.   
> ¡Los amo mucho y espero verlos en otras historias!   
> All the love xxx


End file.
